The Last Fight
by ashleyrhage
Summary: When Santana returns home from her 3rd deployment, she's hoping for an easy going life as a civilian with her husband and kids... but that's never the case in the real world is it? Male!Quinn, named Quinnton, but goes by Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

"It's been a year too long. A year too long of me being away from you guys. I can't wait to see my babies. Can't wait to see how big my girl is now, her and her almost 2 year old self. And my boy, the last time I saw him he was still 6!

I mean, I just can't wait to be home. To be back in your arms, to know I'm protected and nothing can hurt me. To be able to be loved by you, and kiss you, and hug you, and dear god, sleep in our California king size again! It's been a year too long of sleeping on the hard desert ground. I'm ready to sleep without bullets flying, or a random raid in the middle of the night. Just know, I love you three with all of my heart. & I'll be home before we all know it. Love always, Santana. (: 3

P.S. I'll be home on the 4th of June."

Quinnton tucked the letter in his back pocket, after reading it to Charlie and Eli, well the parts that were meant for them, that is. It's been 4 months since he'd seen Santana. 4 long months. Charlie turns 2 in 4 days, Eli just celebrated his 7th birthday, and his wife was coming home. Santana was a medic for the United States Marines, and a licensed paramedic. They had been married for 2 years, when she told him she was being deployed. She was gone for a year, then home for 3. In that time she had Elijah Ray, the most precious boy to grace the planet. And then she was gone again, for a 9 month deployment. Now, she had been gone for a year, with one liberty, taken 4 months ago to come home for a funeral, and now she'll be home, in 2 freaking days. 2 more days, and Santana will be back. I can't wait.

And, as if things can't get better, she's going to Civilian Reserves! No more deployments. No more long waits for her to get home. Now, she'll be here. Working as a paramedic with EMSA. That, I can handle. I'm ready for my Tana to be home. "Daddy!" he heard a voice screaming from the hallway, a voice that belonged to Charlie, Santana's mini me. "Yes, dear?" "So, mommy home soon, righhtttt?"  
"Yes baby. Mommy will be home in two days, but first we gotta go to sleep, so mommy can be home even quicker!"  
"Yay! Can we go sleep NOW?"  
He picked her up and carried her to bed. After tucking both kids in, he went to their bed, and laid down.  
2 more days Q. & everything will be back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

-Santana's P.O.V.-  
June 2nd,2012 0600 hours

This was it. Everything she had spent the past year waiting for. Her bags were packed, with every note and every last trinket she had received from Quinn and the kids. She was going home to her big strong husband, her beautiful daughter, and her son. She was never going to sleep on a hard desert ground again. She would never worry about a midnight raid, or a stray bullet hitting her and taking her away forever. This was it. She threw her bag on the baggage cart and climbed onto the plane, pausing in the door to look back at what she was leaving.

"Lopez! You look upset. Do you wanna stay here or something?" Evans, her best friend asked. "God no. Are you crazy, hombre? I just can't believe this is it! We made it out, dude." She clapped her hand on his shoulder and pushed him through the door and into the window seat. "HEY! Why do I have to take the window seat?" He grumbled at me. "Because heights freak me out, and I can't do it." "Awww, Little Lopez is scared!" "Evans! I'm NOT scared. I am from Lima Heights Adjacent. I am scared of NOTHING." She punched him in the shoulder and turned her head away from him, after buckling her seat belt. "Ouch! Your mean, Santana. But it's whatever. I know you're just ready to be back with Q. But, you better give those kids a hug for me, until I can get over there to see them. "

"You know I will. Charlie would flip if Uncle Evans never came back around." She placed her hands on her stomach, knowing this flight was going to drive her insane and cause her anxiety to skyrocket, but she could do this. They were waiting on her to return home, and before long she'd be there.

-Quinn's P.O.V-  
June 4th, 2012 9:15 a.m.

"DADDY!" He heard the two voices before they reached him. He groaned knowing within seconds his bed would be taken over by two small beings, ready to go get their mom. "GET UP! WE HAVE TO GO GET MOMMY!" Eli was jumping on him, and Charlie was laughing as she tried to crawl on the bed without help, but instead giving up and whining until he reaches down and grabs her and tosses her next to him. He leans forward and grabs Eli, and pulls them both into a hug. "Are you guys ready to see mommy?" They both nod yes, and try to get up.  
"Okay, then go shower, both of you. Eli, help Char, and then I want you both to get dressed in the outfits we made, and then meet me downstairs, and we will eat breakfast then go get mommy, okay?"  
They both nodded yes, and took off to do their things he had asked, and he got out of bed, heading to shower himself. After getting out and drying off, he walked into the closet with his towel wrapped around his waist, as he grabs his boxers and slips them on, and his cargo shorts that Santana absolutely loved that he has had since they first met back in high school, along with his Military Husband shirt, and he swung his blonde hair that had gotten kind of shaggy since she'd last been here, out of his eyes. He walked back out into the room and sprayed some Playboy New York on, and slipped on his vans. He grabbed his cell and Bluetooth and took off to make some breakfast. He got into the kitchen and made eggs, bacon, wheat toast and cups of orange juice for him and Eli and he got Char a sippie cup with milk in it, and got it ready at the bar for them. "KIDS!" He yelled, and soon enough two pairs of feet appeared before him. Charlie dressed in a sundress with a green bow in her hair and her silver flats, and Eli dressed in a Military Son shirt with khaki cargos and his vans as well. They came to the bar and got started eating. By the time they finished, and had cleaned up the kitchen, it was already 11:15. "Come on, guys, we got to go get mommy now! " As a chorus of yays answered him, he grabbed the keys and headed to the car. He got Char buckled in, and made sure that Eli was as well, he called his mom.

-Ring, Ring, Ring.-  
"Hey honey." His mom, Judy, answered.

"Hey ma. We're leaving now to go get Tana, so if you and Maria want to head that way to get everything organized and set up that would be awesome!" "Of course, honey. Maria & I have been waiting on this phone call for a while! We'll be there soon, and we can't wait to see her."

"Thanks mom. And me either.."

"I know, son. Trust me. I know."

He said thanks and headed out to the highway, knowing it would be quicker going that way, then actually driving through base, because it would be insane. He got there at 11:47, and grabbed the kids, making sure to keep a tight hold on Charlie's hand because she tended to get excited and squirm a lot when it came to her mom. He walked in and saw a bunch of families waiting, including Evans wife and son, Matthew. He took a spot near the front, and picked Charlie up, knowing it would be just moments before he saw his wife again, made everything okay. "Announcing arrival of United States Plane 30302, bringing home the United States Marine Brigade 4013, from Afghanistan, welcome home soldiers, and Thank you, for serving our country and keeping us safe." The star spangled banner started playing and he saw the soldiers marching in. He was searching the crowd, tapping his foot with impatience as he waited for his wife to come through. He then saw Evans, and knew Santana would be close by, and that's when he saw her. He saw her hair pulled up into that military style bun and then he saw that smile hit his, and everything hit all over again. It felt like the first time he'd seen her. She was here. His Santana was home. Forever.

-Santana's P.O.V-  
June 4th,2012 13:11 hours

She walked out, behind Evans as usual, since they were best friends and had been inseparable for going on 8 years now. She saw Evans face light up, as he saw Mercedes and Matthew, waiting for him in the front like they normally were, and she was disappointed cause she didn't see Quinn or the kids. Then, she looked out past Mercedes and Matt and saw Eli, and then she looked down with a smile, and kept walking, and then when she looked back up, he was staring right at her. Those hazel eyes piercing straight through her soul and making her knees weak, Quinn. Oh, god, Quinn. She got herself calmed down and got in line, taking her place at the front of the 6th line, and saluted her commander. "Soldiers, you have done a great job in defending your country. Welcome back to America. You are all to report to Civilian Reserve Duty each month on the 12th, starting in August. You are now released to see your families. Thank you, and I salute you all for all you have done. HooRah. "They saluted their commander and Santana took off running, knowing she was seconds away from being back in Quinn's arms. She got up to them, and picked up Eli, spinning him around as tears ran down her face. "MOMMY! YOUR BACK!" Eli was screaming and was starting to cry as well. "Yes baby. Mommy is back, and mommy isn't going anywhere ever again, okay?" She kissed his cheek and moved to grab Charlie, her tears running steady now, as she grabs her mini me and pulls her tight against her chest. "Hey beautiful", she reaches out and strokes her hair and face, "God, I've missed you, little one!" She kisses her cheek and sets her down next to her and she looks at Quinn, his smile still making her weak, as he reaches out to wipe the tears from her cheek, and she jumps on him, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and her arms tight around his neck and squeezing him. She pulls back just enough to crash her lips into his, and mumble I love you a bazillion times against his mouth. He kisses her back with that same smile and pulls one hand up to wipe her tears away. "Baby, I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere either. We are okay. We did it." He kisses her once more and holds her tight, until she releases her grip and reaches down to grab Charlie and hold her, and grab Eli's hand. "Okay, babe, can we PLEASE get out of here? I'm dying to be OUTSIDE." She asks as they head towards baggage claim, and she sees Evans holding her bag out for her. She smiles at him, and grabs her bag, swinging it over her shoulder, being careful not to hit Charlie with it, and heads toward the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey dolls. How do you like the story? Let me know what you'd like to see through reviews please! (:

* * *

They walked out into the parking lot, and headed toward the cars. Santana stopped and looked around, looking for the red Ford Focus they had bought before she left for her second deployment. "Quinn. Where's our car?" She mumbled after stopping completely to search for it. "Just keep walking. I had to park kind of really far out. "She growled at him but kept walking, mumbling about how there's just no respect for a soldier anymore. They got to the very end of the parking lot, and there it was. A shiny black Jeep Wrangler with no doors, and a soft top, with a bright green bow sitting on the hood. She looked at him with a questioning look, and then squealed when he nodded his head yes, and tossed the keys at her. "Oh MY GOD! QUINN! YOU DID NOT! ITS SO PRETTY!" She was dancing in a circle and had completely forgotten that Charlie and her 120 pound bag was on her shoulder. She tossed her bag in the back, buckled the kids in and hopped in the front seat. The first thing she did was lean over and kiss Quinn, and then she played with all the buttons. "You do have your license on you, correct?" Quinn asked her. She looked down and mumbled, "No... It's in the desert somewhere. Evans jacked it from me to make fun of my picture, and then we wrestled, and we kind of left it laying there after we wrestled, because we got raided." She said. "Then, let's go get you a new license so you can drive your jeep." He switched her spots and she grumbled about wanting to drive her baby.

"Hey, why don't you give Mike and Tina a call and see if they can take the kids for a little bit while we run to the tag agency and anywhere else you might need to go?" "Okay." She pulled out her phone and went through down to Tina, and hit call. "Hello Satan." "Hey, girl Chang!" "Your home, I see. It's good to hear your voice again." "Yeah, just got back, I was wondering, is there any way that you and mike could take the kids for a few hours so we can run some errands?" "Yeah, of course! You know we love seeing them." She gave Quinn a thumbs up so he could start towards their house, when she realized they were already on the street. "Okay, well, we're here, so uhm bye." They got out of the car and grabbed Charlie. Eli was already inside and waiting on them, talking with Uncle Mike about dancing. "GIRL CHANG!" Santana pulled her into a hug, "It's good to see you again!" Tina laughed and replied, "Yeah, you too, Satan. We're just cooking lunch, if you'd like to stay." Quinn answered for her, saying no that they had errands to run. One step inside to put Charlie down, and Santana was running for the bathroom. She got there in just enough time to throw up the water and crackers she had eaten on the flight home. She had to tell Quinn. But, when do you drop something like that? Whatever, she would just deal with it later. She rinsed her mouth out with water from the sink and wiped her face off, and slightly fixed her already perfect hair. She walked out, to questioning looks from all the adults in the house. "Sorry. I guess it's the smell of real food. After a year of eating nothing but MRE's it's hard to get used to sometimes, and I guess it just made me sick." "Oh, okay. We thought you were like super sick or something." Tina replied. "Yeah, no, I'm cool. Just kind of blah from the flight and everything else. But, uh, we're going to get out of here now, and we'll be back around 8 to pick up the kids, okay?" They exchanged goodbyes and Quinn and her headed outside. "Babe?" he asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just blah from the flight." "Okay, well, do you want to go to the park and get some air?" "Yeah, that'd be great!"

They got in the jeep and headed to the park that they had spent a lot of time at when they were younger. When they got there, he walked around and opened the door for her. She paused a moment and stripped out of her jacket and her tee into her plain black cami, and she kicked off her boots and rolled her pants up so she could breathe again. He laughed at her as she took off running towards the swings, pausing momentarily to do a cartwheel and laughing even harder at her when she fell on her face. "Stop laughing, you jerk!" she got up, and lightly punched his shoulder, and turned to head toward the swings, and only making it about 2 steps before he was pulling her into a kiss. She turned and kissed him back, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck, and refusing to pull away. He picked her up and carried her towards the table under the tree where he has asked her to marry him, and set down there, and placed her on his lap, refusing to break their kiss, knowing she needed it just as much as he did. She kept kissing him, pulling away only to breathe for a moment before going back in. She leaned down and kissed up the side of his neck, knowing soft kisses were his weakness and making sure she kept the kisses as soft as she possibly could. She needed him. She missed this, so much. They finally broke apart, both of them panting, both of them wanting, and knowing they needed to wait until they were home later. After a few minutes of just sitting there, his hands lightly caressing her back, and her with her head on his shoulder, he asked if she was ready to go to the tag agency to get her license. They got up, and headed back to the Jeep, and took off toward the tag agency, stopping at a shoe store to buy her a pair of flip-flops in the process, so she wouldn't have to put her boots back on. They got to the tag agency, and she took her hair down, shaking it out and letting it curl around her face like normal. She took her picture and got her license and grabbed the keys from Quinn and ran towards the jeep, simply ecstatic that she could finally drive it. They got in and she turned to him, telling him she needed deodorant and some other miscellaneous things, and told him they were going to Wal-Mart. She pulled out into the intersection, and hit the highway, taking off to the Wal-Mart that was in the next town over, just so she could drive her car for ever longer. "Where are we going, Santana?" "Uh, to Sundusk." "Why?" "Because it's farther away and I get to drive the jeep through the mountains." She said with a grin. "You're such a nerd." He said with a laugh. She laughed and turned up the stereo, knowing this 20 minute drive would be nice.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far, but please, keep them coming! (:**

* * *

-Quinn's P.O.V-

He sat there in the passenger seat, just staring at her. It felt like years since he had truly last just looked at her, and since she had got home, he hadn't really stopped to appreciate having her back. He looked at her foot up on the dashboard, driving insanely unsafe, but not caring. The way her hair was curling in the wind, and flying around her face, and she kept knocking it back like it wouldn't do it again as soon as her hand was moved. He let his gaze linger down her body, stopping momentarily at the boobs he could swear were bigger, and then again at her stomach which was kind of pudgy, which he found odd cause she was a soldier. She was a soldier, who did not eat a lot due to only eating MRE's on the field. His gaze then kept lingering and stopped at her hips, which filled out her pants nicely, and then finally on her feet, knowing that within 2 days, she would be getting a pedicure with lime green polish with some crazy design from the same guy that had been doing them since they met in 2003. She was his, and now she was home. He couldn't stop the grin that came to his face as this realization hit him.

-Santana's P.O.V-

Why is he staring at me? She wondered to herself as she took the exit for Sundusk and turned into the Wal-Mart parking lot. She looked over at him and laughed as he was still staring even after her finding a parking spot and turning off the car. "What?" she laughed as she asked him. "Uh, Nothing." "Quinn, why are you acting so weird around me?" She instinctively put her hands on her stomach and turned to face him. "I'm not. I was just admiring how beautiful my wife is, and thinking about how happy I am that she's home, and thinking about just how much fun it's going to be to get her into bed later and hear her scream Quinn like she used to." He replied with a smirk. She laughed and got out of the car and skipped around to his side and waited for him. She then started walking towards the entrance, and squealed when he came running up and smacked her ass. She grabbed a cart, and she pushed it, with him walking incredibly close behind her, so she would randomly stop just so he'd run into her. She asked him if he would go get her a pair of track shorts and a sports bra while she went to go grab deodorant and girly stuff. He took off one way, and she took off another laughing as he pouted about having to go buy bras and she asked if he'd rather do it the other way. When he was out of view, she slipped on the pregnancy test aisle and grabbed a clear blue, and took off to the bathroom. She knew that's what it was. She had to be pregnant. She knew that when she had come home for leave, they had a lot of sex and did not use condoms because she was supposed to be safe with the birth control shot she had gotten before leaving. She wasn't supposed to be worried about this stuff for 3 years! She knew she was pregnant. She peed on the little stick and waited the 3 minutes, and thought about everything. She knew she was small, but that bulge in her stomach was undeniable, and plus her boobs had gotten bigger, and she knew that was also for a reason. She figured she should be about 4 months, since that was the last time she had sex. She finally looked down and that little yes was there. She was pregnant. She pocketed the stick and ripped the barcode off the box and put that in her pocket and took off to grab deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, ponytails, bobby pins, and also some mouthwash. When she finally had everything, she headed back to the clothing area to see him holding sports bras in one hand, and debating on whether to grab the xs or s, and also whether she would want the pink, green, blue, or white. She walked up and snapped a picture of him, looking so damn concentrated on keeping her happy, she just couldn't resist taking a picture, and then reaching down and grabbing all 4 pairs in a size small, just so she would be comfy in them for a while. She never got very big while pregnant, and she could always come grab a medium or god forbid, a large. He asked if she was ready, and after her nodding yes, they took off to the checkout lines. While she was checking out, he took off in search of beef jerky, the steakhouse kind, and she slipped the cashier the barcode from the pregnancy box. The cashier was about to say something, when Quinn came back up and Santana gave her an extremely pleading look. "Please. Don't say anything." Santana mumbled, hoping the cashier would stay quiet. "I found beef jerky!" Quinn came bouncing back up to her and she laughed at him, grateful he was so kid like sometimes. God, he and Eli were twins. In EVERY way. They headed out to the car after getting their purchases, and tied all the bags and threw them in the back. Santana grabbed a pair of track shorts, and had shimmied off her military pants and slipped them on. She turned the car on and headed towards the highway, knowing it was already 5, and with traffic, it would probably be 6 before they made it back to base, but being perfectly content with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm happy to see I have followers and favorites on this! It's honestly super encouraging getting those email updates on my phone at random hours of the day! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and for all the LOVES I keep getting. (: Your awesome! (:**

* * *

**Anonympa: I PROMISE I'm getting there! You'll get it in this chapter! (:**

* * *

They got back into town at about 6 pm, and they headed straight for Mike and Tina's. Santana sat in the car listening to music and scrolling her Facebook while Quinn ran inside to grab the kids. He came out, got the kids in the car, and buckled Charlie in since she was happily asleep on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. She smiled at how cute she was, and was ready for her princess's birthday. They headed towards the house, getting back on base and pulling up to the house. Santana smiled after she turned off the car and went to the back to get her things out. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, and then reached in and grabbed her bags from Wal-Mart, and then grabbed her uniform and stuffed it in a Wal-Mart bag, and then headed towards the door.

The kids and Quinn were standing near the door, waiting on her, since she had the key. Finally, she got up to the door and opened it, and reached in to turn on the light and was thoroughly surprised when her mom, Judy, and all their friends popped out and yelled Welcome Home! She dropped her bags as Evans and Mercedes walked up to hug her, and little Matt ran up to Charlie and kissed her on the lips, and grabbed their hand and took off towards her room.

"Oh GOD!

Where did my child learn that?" Both Santana and Sam were horrified, while Quinn and Mercedes were cracking up.

"They've been doing it all summer. They say they are going to get married one day and have babies of their own."

"THEY SAID WHAT?! OH NO. CHARLIE GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT." Santana took off after Charlie and Matt with Sam hard on her heels.

Quinn laughed as he reached down and grabbed her bags, including her 120 lb military bag, and made for the stairs. He got upstairs and threw it all down on the floor near the closet, and quickly made the bed, knowing he would get to tear it up later. He smirked as he thought about that, and then made his way back towards the stairs.

He got to the middle, when Santana came and jumped on his back, causing him to slide forward a step, but quickly gaining his balance and wrapping his arms under her ass. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and he turned as they made it to the floor, and pulled her to the front of him and kissed her, holding her against the wall at the end of the staircase, and biting her lip softly.

"Baby." she moaned out in a soft breath.

"What?" he mumbled against her neck before he lightly bit down and started sucking on it.

"We can't. Our moms are here, and the kids, and Sam and Mercedes... and oh my god."

"What's wrong, love?"

She reached and grabbed one of his hands, making sure she was balanced between him and the wall, and making sure to wrap her legs tighter, she pulled his hand up the thigh of her shorts and slid it lightly against the outside of her panties, letting him feel just how wet she was.

"Damn, baby."

"I know. All for you, always. But later, please." He kissed her softly and let her down and smacked her ass as she walked into the living room.

* * *

After a few hours of talking with everyone, they all said their goodbyes. Charlie had been passed out in Santana's lap for a good 2 hours, and Eli was asleep across Quinn's lap and shoulder. They picked up the kids and carried them up to bed. Santana changed Charlie into a pull-up and slipped her old cheerios tee on her, the one that Quinn had gotten paint all over when they painted the nursery. She sat down next to Charlie after laying her in bed, and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Baby girl, oh my goodness. I've missed you so much. You are so beautiful. I'm so happy I'm home with you, and I get to spend your 2nd birthday with you. We can go out and do a big girly day and girly things. I love you, princess. See you tomorrow."

She leaned down and kissed her cheek, and turned on the nightlight, and closed the door. When she walked out, Quinn was standing in the hall waiting on her.

"Are you okay, babe?" he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just happy to be home, happy to be back here with you and the kids."

She turned and grabbed his hand, and took off toward the bedroom with only one idea in mind. He laughed and followed willingly, cause he knew exactly what was about to happen. They got in the room and she pushed the door shut, him waiting patiently for the door to shut and for her to reach over and hit the music on. The moment both things were done, he was all over her.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, kissing every inch of her exposed skin, and then stopping only to pull her shirt over her head.

"Oh god, baby." she moaned out as he reached the sensitive spot on her neck.

"What love?"

"I need. I need. Oh god, I need you."

"Well, by the time I get through, you are going to need me a lot more."

He then slipped her shorts off and kissed every inch of her exposed skin. He kissed up her stomach, noticing a bulge, but choosing to wait until afterwards to mention it. He slips off her military sports bra, and throws it to the ground, and kisses her neck and chest softly, before pulling one of her exposed nipples into his mouth.

"Oh my god, Quinn." she arched up under him, craving him, and he pushed her down, throwing his arm over her hips to hold her to the bed.

"Quinn, baby, oh my god, please." she breathed out.

He flicked his tongue over her nipple and moved, repositioning himself, and pulling off her panties and tossing them to the floor. He moaned softly as the smell of her arousal hit him.

"Damn, baby," he looked at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned up and grabbed him, and pulled him in, kissing him hard and pulling his lip in between her teeth and tugging softly. He smiled at her and told her no, that he had control on this. He kissed her lips softly, before kissing down her body, stopping at her thighs, and kissing them softly. He then lightly bit the insides of her thighs, causing her to moan softly, and arch against him. He then slid his tongue against her drenched entrance, causing her to moan louder, and try to grind into him.

"Baby, if you want me to keep going, STOP moving." He said it in the demanding voice she loved to hear during sex.

"Do you understand me?"

The only thing he heard back was a mhm, and a few whimpers, and then please. He leaned back in and slid his tongue lightly against her, lightly rubbing the stubble on his chin against her, knowing she was going crazy inside. She moaned softly and reached down and grabbed the bed to keep from moving too much.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asks, looking up at her from between her thighs, his tongue making steady figure 8's on her clit.

"God, yes, please, Quinn, fuck me."

He grinned at her, and bit her thigh before going straight back to her clit. He inserted two fingers in her, because she was drenched and could definitely handle it, and he massaged her G-spot while slowly sucking on her clit. He went faster as she started moving under him, trying to get the friction he knew she desperately needed at this point. He then added another finger, and pulled back, leaning on his knees over her and finger fucking her until he felt her walls collapse around his fingers.

"QUINN! OH MY GOD. I'm right there, baby. please. Oh my god."

He started going faster and faster, even as she squeaked out his name, and came hard around his fingers. He slowly slid his hand out and leaned back to check her breathing, and when he saw her chest pumping up and down he smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. The moment their lips connected, she straddled him, pulling his shirt off and grinding down onto him. She was quick to get his pants off, and get him on his back, and she kissed him, as she took him into her hand and lightly rubbed, pulling back from the kiss, to bite her lip, then take him into her mouth, sucking softly on the tip, and lightly rubbing her hand against the rest of his hard length.

"Damn, Babe."

He was leaning on his elbows, watching as her head bobbed down onto him and moaning softly as how damn good she was at this. She took him more into her mouth, using her hands now to keep her balanced as she bobbed up and down on him, sucking harder with each time down, and lightly sliding her teeth against him with each pull back up. She could feel him stiffening even more, and before he could completely fall over the edge, she pulled away.

"No Babe!"

"What?"

"Ugh, fix it. This is terrible terribly mean. Why is this necessary?" He grumbled at her.

She just giggled and moved up to kiss him, distracting him with her lips against his as she straddled him and slid herself against his tip.

"Oh god," she moaned out.

"I'm so ready for you."

She positioned herself perfectly where his tip was pressed right against her clit, and she rocked back so he slid inside of her.

"Fuck, baby, your so wet."

She leaned forward and bit his shoulder softly as she rocked back again, repeating this motion over and over again until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He reached up and pushed her hair back out of her eyes and kissed her forehead before moving any, knowing that after 4 months, she would be completely tight, and he was stretching her right now and didn't want to hurt her by doing too much movement.

"You okay, princess?"

She nodded her head yes, and slowly started to rock back and forth on him, leaning back so her knees were balanced on either side of him, and her arms were down by her knees, knowing he absolutely loved when she did this because he could see him moving back and forth, in and out, of her. She slowly started to go faster, bouncing lightly on him, as he snaked an arm around her waist to hold her as she bounced. He moaned and flipped them, pinning her arms above her head as he started to pound into her.

"Oh my god, Quinn. oh my god, faster. harder, god I need you."

She moaned out as he pounded her harder and faster, fulfilling her demands.

"Come on baby, cum for me. Cum around this big dick that you love, I've got you, love. Just cum for me."

He mumbled against her as she bit his shoulder and screamed out his name against his skin as she shattered around him, milking him hard, and causing him to almost fall over with her. He kissed her, as she whimpered, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved up off the bed, still fully sheathed inside of her and her sensitive, she moaned at the movement.

"Can you handle any more?" he asked as he bent over her, her with her back on the edge of the bed and him standing with her legs tight around his waist.

"For you, I can handle anything."

She kissed him softly and moaned as he picked her up off the bed, wrapping his arms under her ass, and her wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned each time he took a step, cause he was bouncing into her with each step. He got them to the wall, and pushed her back against the wall, and she bent back into it, so he could have a better grip, and he started pounding into her again. Luckily, the music was playing and her mouth was right next to the speaker, so she wouldn't wake the kids with her moans because she was loud and so was the music.

He pounded her hard and deep, and fucked her good against the wall, before carrying her back to the bed, dropping her on her knees, and smacking her ass until she slid up onto her knees for him, then slamming hard back into her, causing her to orgasm for a 3rd time, and he bit her shoulder as he thrust one last time, deep into her before completely falling over the edge. He laid on top of her like that for a second before grabbing her and carrying her to her side of the bed, and him getting in next to her, and wrapping his arms tight around her.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too, Quinn. And sir, that was fucking everything."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I've been dying to be with you since you left 4 months ago. I wanted our first time, to have a little bit of everything in it."

"Well, there is still a fuck load more of times to come, and as long as they can stay that awesome, we will be fine."

"Most definitely, beautiful." She laid there for a few minutes, before she said anything else.

"Quinn."

"Mmm, yeah, baby?"

"I kind of have something to tell you."

She laid there for a moment, before she continued.

"What's up, Tana?"

"Uhm. Well, I'm pregnant." He laid there for a moment in silence.

"How far along are you?"

"About 4 months. I know you noticed the bulge in my stomach, and how I didn't drink at the party tonight, and how my boobs have gotten bigger."

"Yeah, I did, and I figured we'd talk about it."

"So, I'm guessing we need to get you set up for an ultrasound, don't we?"

"Yeah, that'd probably be good."

"Your so small though."

"Baby. I've been gone for 4 months eating MRE's. That's barely enough to keep a small person like me going, let alone, a baby."

"True, I guess we'll just have to see what the doctor says about how small you are, and see what we can do to get the baby and you up to where you need to be healthily."

"Okay, baby. I love you." He leaned over and kissed her and tucked his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck and whispered he loved her too. By the time, he said it though, she was already fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey dolls. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I work 60 hours a week and so sometimes it's not so easy. But, I promise I will try to update as MUCH as possible this week. So, stick around, and PLEASE keep reviewing! I LOVE them. 3 (:**

* * *

-Quinn's P.O.V-

-Next morning-

I can't believe this woman is mine.

"Let's go and get you in the tub, baby. You could use a nice bath after everything you've been through. Maybe it will calm you down some." I said as I shook her shoulder.

"You just want to see me naked, now don't you?" Santana mumbled against her pillow.

"Can you blame me?" I said as I shrug my shoulder and look her up and down. "I'm going to start running the bath water, you better be out of bed before I come back."

I tell her as I make my way to the attached bathroom. I reach down and find Santana's favorite bubble bath under the sink and start running the water and add some bubbles to it. I check the water about half way through to make sure that the water isn't too hot or too cold. She would kill me if the water is not just the way she wants it. I turn off the water and turn around to call her name, but when I look up she is standing there in nothing but her robe with her hair up in a messy bun with a smile that I swear could cure world hunger by itself. As I make my way up to her eyes I see how dark they are and I instantly feel little Q stirring in my shorts.

"Is the bath water ready?" she says as she starts walking toward me.

"Yep, just how you like it." I turn to get by her to go to the room, but she stops me with a hand on my chest.

"Where do you think your going? You don't think that I'm about to get in the tub by myself do you?" she asks me with a smirk.

"I just thought I'd give to some relaxation time by yo-..." I mumble as I feel a tug on my boxer briefs and her hand come down to cup me, giving me a couple of tugs, I feel like I'm already going to explode.

"But I want you to relax with me." She says with a pretty smile.

"Okay." is the only word that would come out of my mouth. I go to take off my shirt while she takes off my boxers. She gets in the tub first and I slide in behind her. We sit there just content with being in the same proximity of one another.

"I will never forget the first time we used this tub." I said with a slight grin.

"Why is that?" she said I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"I can show you better then telling you." I said as I put my hands on her stomach.

"Is that so? Then show me, but just skip to the good parts." She said as she laid her head back against my shoulder.

I lean up and start kissing her neck; I wrap my hand around her torso and lay my hands on her perfectly shaped boobs. Even though they are bigger from the baby, in my hands, but who am I to complain. She lets out a moan.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked her with a slight grin.

"You, Quinnton, I want you so fucking bad."

I use my upper body muscles and turn her around and place her on the ledge of the tub. While I get on my knees, so we are face to face. I lean down and start sucking her neck and work my way down her body until I'm face to face with her vagina, no, pussy, whatever you want to call it... I call it delicious. I get a firm hold on her hips and take a slow teasing lick from her hole to her clit.

"Hum, you taste better every time I do this to you, and I never get tired of it."

"Don't tease, please, baby, please." She moans out as she tries to push into me.

I hum lightly against her, teasing her with the scruff on my chin and cheeks, and slowly licking her clit, just barely letting my tongue graze over it before pulling back and lightly blowing. She moans loud and places her hands on the edge of the tub, holding tight because she's going crazy.

"Are you ready, Baby?"|

"God, yes, baby. Please." She moaned out and lightly pushed against me again.

I bit the inside of her thigh, causing her to scream out momentarily before bending over and biting my back so she wouldn't wake the kids. I bent down and picked her up, and held her by her ass, and sheathed myself fully inside her, moaning at how tight she was already, and how wet she was for me, not from the bath water.

"Oh god, baby." She moaned into my shoulder.

I leaned her back enough to connect our lips as I slowly start thrusting into her, groaning how deep I can get inside of her, and the feeling of her breath coming out in short bursts onto my neck as she moans out, "Oh, Quinn... Baby," against me.

I gripped her ass, holding both her cheeks in my hands as I started to pound into her harder. I could feel her nails digging into my shoulder, and clawing down my back.

"Cum for me, baby girl. Let me feel you around me. Let me feel you." I said as I started going even harder.

She moaned as she tightened up around me, and I groaned as I felt her walls start to contract around me. She bit down hard on my shoulder as she squeaked out, "Quinn, baby…," and I exploded deep inside her moments later.

After a moment of just breathing, I sat down on the edge of the tub, and kept her square on my lap.

"That is the BEST kind of relaxation I could ever ask for."

She smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed her back and told her to shower while I called Mercedes to see if she could see her today. She pouted momentarily and then stood up, stretching her bones out and bending to turn on the water. I stood up to walk out and turned and just stared at that ass for a moment before slapping it, causing her to jump and yelp then giggle at me before walking back into the bedroom. God, I have missed the mornings like this.

* * *

-Santana's P.O.V-

I quickly showered, washing my hair, brushing my teeth, and shaving my legs and underarms before hopping out. I grabbed my robe and walked back into the bedroom right as Quinn was finishing up with Mercedes.

"Yeah, we can be there at noon. No, she hasn't eaten anything yet today. Yes, I will call Sam and make him come watch the kids. No, she hasn't. Yes, we're sexually ACTIVE! Okay, bye!" He finished up with her and looked at me.

"You're calling Sam." I said as I walked to the closet and started fishing for a pair of panties and bra that fit.

"But, Tana!" he whined.

"Don't but me, sir. Your the one who wanted this appointment to be today!" I said as I hung up my robe after pulling on my panties and bra.

"UGH. Fine, I'll call him."

I smirked at him as he dialed Evans on his phone. I bent over and grabbed a pair of daisy dukes out of the bottom drawer, and pulled them on, choosing just to zip them and not button them, because they were kind of tight before in the stomach. I then reached into the top drawer and grabbed out a lime green camisole, and then I grabbed a hot pink EMSA shirt and pulled it on.

I stood momentarily in the closet, spraying some curl activator in my hair, then quickly applying makeup, and pulling my hair to the side and tying it off with a green bow that had pink zebra stripes on it, that I had originally bought for Charlie, but it was too big so it became mine. I slipped on some flats and grabbed my sunglasses that were lying on top of the shelf.

I then grabbed my cross body fossil purse that Quinn had bought me for my birthday the year prior, stuffed my wallet in it, along with my travel makeup kit and then I finally crossed back into the bedroom. The room was empty so I assumed Quinn was downstairs, probably talking to Evans and getting the kids to eat breakfast. I quickly made the bed and then I lit an incense in the room so it would smell good. I turned off the light, turned the fan on high, and shut the door.

I made my way down the stairs and came face to face with Evans.

"Damn Lopez. You look like a girl!"

"Shut your face, Evans. I can still kick your ass."

"Why you going to see my wife, Lopez? Need more birth control?"

"ACTUALLY, I need an ultrasound so I can find out how far along I am…"

"Your pregnant again, Lopez?" He lightly punched my arm with a smirk.

"Yeah, you know me, can't keep my legs closed whenever it comes to that tall blonde cutie." I said with a wink as I walked up to Quinn who instantly lifted my shirt to make sure my shorts weren't buttoned.

"But we've got to go . Appointment at noon, have the kids ready for the water park by the time we get back please!"

Quinn and I walked outside and we got in the jeep and headed for Main Street on Base. We pulled into the parking lot at 11:45 a.m. We walked in and Mercedes was already standing there.

"You actually made it somewhere early. Meaning my husband actually made it somewhere on time." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he's dependable every now and then." I smiled at her and followed her back to a room.

"Pants at yours knees, shirt over your boobs." She said with a smile.

I got up on the table and did as she asked. "Damn, Santana. You are small. How far along did you say you were?"

"I'm about 4 months. When I came home for Papi's funeral was in February."

She put the cold gel on my stomach and stuck the ultrasound device thingy on there.

"Well, there is for sure at least one. But, hold on…." She mumbled as she moved around the device some more listening very intently.

"There's two heartbeats." She said.

"You said what?" I said, looking at Quinn as he was staring very intently at the screen.

"See, 142 & 145, two heartbeats, my dear. Not just one. Your having twins." I stared at her then down at my stomach.

"How is that possible? I'm still like a size 4!"

"You haven't been eating like you should have. Have you been getting weak? Even when you were still in the field? Did you ever get extremely fatigued or anything?"

I thought back to my time spent overseas and how the past 4 months I've been all these things. I nodded my head yes.

"Exactly, the reason why is because your pregnant with twins, so your supposed to be eating for 3, but instead you've been eating for one, and plus all the physical demands of being overseas as well. I'm going to get you set up with prenatal vitamins, and Quinn…"

"Yes ma'am?" he replied, still staring at the two heartbeats on the screen.

"Make sure she eats. ALL THE TIME. She needs to get bigger; otherwise your babies might not have a chance."

She cleaned off my stomach and let me pull my shirt down. I pulled my pants back up and zipped them. She gave us what we needed and we took off toward the jeep.

"Twins." He mumbled as we sat down.

"Baby, we're going to have twins."

* * *

**Also, a HUGE thank you to my beta/boyfriend/other half for fixing this story and making sure it gets posted. Your everything my dear. I love you. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey dolls & doves. I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated since November, I lost my job, then the holidays, and now I work literally all week, and plus I have a relationship on top of all this to keep steady and strong. With that being said, I'M BACK! I will be updating at least once a week, typically on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays, but I will try and always have at least two chapters a week for you, but they might not always be long. I PROMISE I will NOT leave you guys again. Just don't give up faith in me yet! Thanks so much for sticking with me for the past two months! LOVE you ALL. Your perfect. =Ashley(:**

* * *

They left Mercedes' office and headed back to the house. Both of them had already decided to put off the water park for this weekend, knowing that Santana needed some sleep, and she also needed to be in a bit better shape before heading out to spend the entire day in the sun. They got home and found Sam curled up asleep on the couch with Charlie curled up in his lap, knocked out as well. Eli was in the recliner with Charlie's princess blanket over him.

"Awwww." Santana cooed when she walked in and took a picture on her phone of Sam with Charlie.

"Evans.. Get up." She whispered in his ear and lightly nudged his shoulder.

"Huh? What? When did you guys get home?" He goes to move to stand up then realizes he's not gonna get very far because Charlie is asleep in his lap.

Quinn laughs as he grabs Charlie from Sam and takes her upstairs to lay her down in her bed.

"Come on, Evans. Let's go talk on the patio so we don't wake up Eli."

Santana walks towards the patio door and quietly slides it open and walks out and sits down in a chair.

"What's up, Lopez?"

"So, I am pregnant... I'm having twins." She said with a sigh, her hand coming to rest upon her stomach.

He blows out a whistle and looks at her, "Your tiny for twins. Especially at 4 months, girl."

"I know, I know. But being in the military, overseas, throwing around 100lb bags like they weigh 5lbs, working out, shooting, all of that, it's not exactly the ideal environment for a pregnant girl, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. The good thing is, your home now. Quinn will take care of you, and you know I just live down the street, so don't ever hesitate to call me. You know i'd do anything for you. You're family, San. We've been through too much damn hell with each other to ever try and deny that, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, Evans. You've had my back through everything we've ever went through. I never knew meeting you at that recruiter, that we would end up best friends. I wanted to punch you cause you were cocky."

She smirks at him and laughs as he starts to throw a punch and Quinn throws open the door.

"Do not hit my wife. She is pregnant. You're ignorant. She was probably right. Babe, here is lemonade and a prenatal vitamin."

He hands her the HUGE pill and the glass of lemonade, handing a bottle of beer to Evans.

"UGH. I did NOT miss these horse pills." She says with a grimace as she puts it on her tongue then takes a swallow of lemonade.

Evans laughs at her as he challenges Quinn to a game of basketball. Quinn eagerly agrees and they head to the driveway, shirts coming off, beers in hand. Santana just giggles then heads inside. She stops and kisses Eli on the head, then heads upstairs, pausing at Charlies door to make sure she is okay. After that, she heads to her room and slips off her shorts and slips into some old cheer shorts and crawls into bed. She looks at the clock and sees that it's only 2, and yet she is so exhausted. She turns onto her side and drifts off to sleep to the sound of the boys outside her window playing Horse with each other.

* * *

-Flashback-

_She laid on the ground, knowing there were guns everywhere around her._

_ "Fuck." She thinks to herself as she realizes her gun is about 10 feet in front of her. She slowly starts crawling, knowing that if she gets seen, she's toast. She steadily starts crawling to it, and she reaches her hand out as she feels a bullet fly straight over her head. She drops her head, tears falling down her face as she realizes she just nearly died. She grabs her gun and lifts it up just enough to get a clear shot as she drops 3 guys from the Taliban. Evans comes up beside her right as she gets back onto her feet._

_ "You okay?" He asks as he looks at the tears falling down her face._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... Fine." She finishes with a mumble. She looks around at the dismay before her. There are uniforms everywhere. She swings her gun over her shoulder and heads to the first downed soldier she sees, first checking for a pulse, and after not finding one, looking for the bullet wound, finding the fatal shot to the neck seconds later. She sighs, closes his eyes, then heads to the next, continuing this charade until she finds all 14 soldiers dead. _

_"Fuck." She actually says out loud this time._

_-Flashback over-_

* * *

She woke up with a jump and realized she was sweating from that dream. She listened for a moment and heard nothing but silence so she figured Evans had either went home, or they moved to the basement to play video games. She gets up and heads downstairs and heads straight to the kitchen, where she reaches into the fridge and finds a fruit salad with a bottle of Dasani next to it with a heart sticky note on the top. She shakes her head as she grabs it out and goes to sit in the living room. When she gets in there, she sees that Eli is gone, and figures he went with the boys, so she sits in the recliner, throwing the blanket over her legs and turns on the tv. Going straight for the Grey's Anatomy that she missed, pouting momentarily when she realizes that she missed ALL of Season 8. She starts eating her salad as she watches Greys.

"Mommy..." She hears a whiny voice and looks up to see Charlie standing at the end of the stairs with her thumb in her mouth.

"Aww, come here, mija." She extends her arms from Charlie and pulls her up and into her lap, running her hand through her hair and then readjusting so she can hold her, and watch Calli and Arizona on the screen. She reaches up and steadily braids Charlies hair down into a french braid and ties it off with the ponytail on her wrist. She kisses her princess, and goes back to the screen. God, being home is the best.

"So Char, your birthday is tomorrow, what exactly would you like to do for your birthday, princess?"

"Uhm...," She pauses, "Can we has a girl day? Just mommy and me. No boys allowed. No brudder, or daddy." She says with a determined face.

"So, no daddy or brudder?" Santana says with a slight laugh. "I think that sounds perfect. How about you go attack daddy and Eli who are in the basement playing video games? But be careful going down the stairs, mija. I don't want you getting hurt."

She jumped off my lap and ran towards the door, causing me to laugh even harder as she pushed it open and ran full force into the room full of boys.

"DADDDY!" was the next screech I heard, as I put my bowl down in the kitchen, pausing to rinse it out and grab my water bottle and head towards the stairs, walking slowly and laughing my ass off when I see Quinn on the ground with a giggling Charlie in his hands and Eli trying to beat up Evans on the other couch.

"Woman, help me!" Quinn called in my direction.

"Help you what, daddy? I think you've got this situation under control." I laughed again as I headed back up the stairs, not hearing Q tell Evans to keep the kids downstairs until he comes back.

I just make it upstairs and into the bedroom, reaching across the bed to grab my phone when Quinn grabs me and pushes me lightly onto my back, going directly for an attack on my neck and earlobes.

"You are mine, Santana Maria Lopez -Fabray. Don't forget that, ever."

He says softly into my ear, making me moan under his kiss. I lightly tilt my head to the side and give him a better access to my neck and wrap my legs tightly around his waist and pull him towards my face so I can get him to kiss me. I finally gain control, and quickly roll him so I'm straddling him, and lightly grinding into him.

"Fuck, San... Don't do that..." He lightly moans against my lips as I steadily grind on him.

I quickly kiss him and whisper, "If you don't want me to do that, then we should get naked, and you should do that to me..." I say with a smirk.

It takes him all of a minute to get us both naked and him buried deep inside me, having me wrap my legs tight around his waist. He slams me into the wall and pushes as deep into me as he possibly can and thrusting hard, making my breath come out in gasps as I wrap my hands tight into his hair, moaning loud and tensing up as his thrusts get harder into me. I finally orgasm, and after biting his neck lightly, have him falling over the edge with me in seconds.

I kiss him softly, and jump down, and keep kissing him.

"Fuck, that was good. And insanely hot. What brought that on?" I asked with a curious look as I grabbed fresh panties from the closet and walked into the bathroom to quickly shower.

He walked in behind her and jumped in for a quick shower as well, and said, "I don't know. Just you looked hot standing in the doorway with your hands on your hips laughing at me, and I wanted into those cute ass little cheer shorts of yours. Brings back high school you know? Fucking you in the locker room after practice, in the car during lunch, all those good things. Plus, I LOVE your pregnancy hormones."

He laughed as he lightly took the wash rag and ran it lightly between her thighs and lightly up her stomach, dropping to his knees and kissing her stomach.

"Hi babies. I'm your daddy. And I can't wait to meet the two of you." He baby talked into my stomach. I laughed as I bent over and kissed him.

"Your presh, baby." I turned off the water and got out, heading into the closet and pulling on my panties, a sports bra, cheer shorts, and a tank top and heading downstairs to get Charlie and Eli some lunch made. It was days like this, she missed the most. Days like this, that made her so happy to be home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry... Okay ? I know I said I wouldn't desert you guys again, and then I did, but for real this time, I'm back. I even got a new laptop today, and I have a constant connection to internet while living with my boyfriend... So, now I have no excuse to write, right? Hahah, plus it will be nice to finally get Quinn & Santana's conversations out of my head. Anyhow, here is Chapter 8! Hit me up with some reviews so I know you guys are still following me! -Ashley. (:**

* * *

-Quinn's P.O.V-

Today was Charlie's birthday, meaning that Eli and I got to go have a boys day while the ladies took off to go be princess' and spend all the money they could get their hands on. Santana spent all last night going through her closet, and Charlie's closet, getting out clothes they could no longer fit, or that she deemed unacceptable to be worn by her or a child, and taken them to the thrift store and donated them. So, today there would definitely be shopping done. We had come to the agreement that we were to meet back at the house at 6, so we could go get dinner and come home to have cake together.

So, here we were. "Eli! You ready, boy?"

"Yeah, daddy. I'm coming, let me put on my shoes!"

I was already standing by the door waiting on him, and couldn't stop bouncing from my excitement. As soon as this boy finally gets ready we can go to the paint balling range for a day of paint filled bullets.

"Hello! Earth to dad... Let's go!"

Eli was waving his hand in front of my face. I knocked his shoulder lightly and locked the door as I walked out. We got to the paintball range and got our stuff together. I had already set up an appointment so everything was ready other then choosing the color of paint we wanted to use.

"I'll take hot pink." I said, getting a funny look from both Eli and the guy behind the counter. "What? My wife is a Medic. She wears a lot of pink you know." I said, making a slight face as they laughed at me. Eli laughed as he told the guy that he wanted neon green.

We went out and had a blast shooting paint balls with each other, then after leaving decided it was time for pizza and video games so we hit up the arcade near the mall, and spent the rest of our day there. After we got home, we both decided it was nap time before the girls got home, and it would be time for dinner.

-Santana's P.O.V-

Charlie had woken her up early, that is for damn sure. After her and Charlie got ready, the first place they went was to the spa. They both got changed into their bright pink bath robes and sat down together on the floor.

"Momma?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, mija?"

"Are you gonna leave gain?" she pronounced in her broken speech.

"No, baby. Momma is staying here, with you, forever, okay?"

"Okay, momma. I no like it when your gone."

"Soy, no me gusta mucho." I told her, kissing her forehead as she scooted closer to me to sit in my lap.

"Charlie? Santana?" the girl asked.

I stood up and grabbed Charlie's hand and walked with her towards the nail part. We had to choose the color of polish we wanted, so with it being Charlie's birthday, I let her choose, for both of us. We both were gonna have hot pink with neon green design fingers and toes. We sat down to get our toes done, then we went to have our hair redone. I put a bright red peek-a-boo behind my ear on both sides, and I had them curl Charlie's hair and put it in a pretty up-do. After we finished with our hair and nails, we left and headed to the mall to get some extreme shopping done.

The first store we hit was Gap for Kids, then Crazy 8's, and got Charlie like 20 new outfits, including a sparkling pink dress with a lime green pair of flats for her birthday dinner, and then we went shopping for me. I had to get new bras and panties, so Victoria's secret was a must. Then, Motherhood Maternity and Two Peas in a Pod, and a few other pregnancy stores and then some smell goodness for me and the kids, along with Quinn, and then we were headed home, after three trips to the car for bags.

I got in and buckled up Charlie, then we headed home to go meet our boys so we could all go out to dinner together. Upon arriving home, I carried in all the bags, and sent Quinn out to get Charlie, and warned him not to wake her up cause she really wanted to surprise him with her pretty hair and pretty shoes and dress for her birthday. He laughed as he went out to get her, and I went upstairs and put everything up in her room, and grabbed the Hello Kitty balloons out of her closet and tied them to her bed, before stripping her sheets and remaking it with the Hello Kitty stuff Quinn and I had bought at Wal-Mart a few days back. He came in carrying her, and called me a ninja for managing to get everything fixed up so quickly. I smiled and headed to our room to give her about 30 more minutes of sleep before I'd wake her up so we could go do dinner then cake. I put up all the stuff in our room, then laid down on the bed, and closing my eyes. I smiled when I felt Quinn lay next to me and wrap his arms around my stomach.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered softly, trailing his fingers around my belly button.

"Mmm, Hi handsome." I said with a smile as I turned to face him. "How was your day with Eli? Did you boys have fun?" I asked.

Quinn got extra excited and proceeded to tell me about his day with Eli and how much they had, and how it was nice to just hang out with Eli for the day with no girls. I smiled at him and told him about our day with hair and nails and just laid next to him.

"Babe, what are we doing for dinner?" I asked him with a serious face.

"What do you mean? You didn't plan it."

I watched with a smirk as his hazel eyes flashed fear and he looked at me, trying to figure out if I was kidding or not.

"Santana Fabray. You better be kidding with me. I mean, gosh, you already made me go get the biggest Hello Kitty cake I've ever seen in my entire life, and then you made me plan everything else, and plus I had to try and figure everything out while my _WIFE_ was in_ IRAQ_, shooting guns and endangering hers and my twins lives. So, you are not allowed to joke like that."

I burst out laughing as he huffed and put his arms crossed across his chest.

"Do not laugh at me, _WOMAN_." He stated, and I continued giggling as I pushed him back onto the bed, and kissed him softly, taking the opportunity to straddle him and kiss him steadily.

"Cough Cough." I heard from the door, and giggled as Eli stood there with a red face.

"Mom, stop eating dad's face off. We all know you missed him." He said as he came in to lay next to us on the bed.

"But, uh..." I stumbled as Quinn started laughing. I lightly punched his shoulder as he high fived Eli.

"The both of you, are Evil. I'm going to get my princess." I said as I walked from the room and went to go get my twin.

"Charlie, princess..." I said as I lightly shook her shoulder, making sure not to touch her hair or make her hair mess up.

"Mmm, sweep." I heard her mumble, and I laughed, knowing I'd have to use my back up plan.

"But, Charlie, it's your birthday. We gots to go get our eats on, so we can have cake!" I said while being as serious as I could, as she shot up out of bed, straightened her dress, fixed her shoes back on her feet and jumped onto my lap. I laughed again as I picked her up and announced for the boys to close their eyes.

"Okay, and now, boys, you may open your eyes to see the beautiful, the wonderful, the all amazing, 2 year old named Charlie!" I announced as we entered the room.

"Oh my gosh, Char Char, you look awesome. Happy Birthday, sister." Eli said as he hugged her.

Quinn just sat there with his mouth open, trying not to cry. "Daddy? Do you not wike my ress?" Charlie asked trying to not to cry herself.

"Oh no, baby. I love it, you look like the prettiest princess I've ever seen in my entire life. I just don't like how grown up you are. I thought you agreed to stay my little baby forever!" He said as he picked her up and hugged her tight against him.

"I will be yours foever daddy. I promises." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, crew. Are we all ready for dinner?"

"YES!" We all went downstairs and took off to the jeep. We got the kids settled and hopped in, and took off towards the restaurant. After an awesome spanish dinner, we left to head back to the house. Pulling out of the parking lot and getting to the light at the corner, the only thing Santana saw was the lights and then...

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger, but it is what it is. You know, I gotta make you wanna come back to find out what happens. And for the ones who will ask why I didn't exactly go into a lot of detail with Eli and Quinn, the reason is, this chapter was supposed to be all about Charlie for her birthday. Cause, i mean, come on, on our birthday, the entire day is about us... No matter what else is going on. So, that's why San's and her part is more detailed then Quinn's. Anyhow, review review review, especially if you want to know what happens next. (: Yes, i'm terribly mean.. I know.**


	9. Chapter 9

_-Flashback-_

_"So, Charlie, what do you want for dinner, mija?" Santana asks as she leans across to wipe queso off the young girls mouth. _

_"Uh, pizza!" the little girl shouts__._

_ "Okay, mija, pizza it is. Eli, what do you want?"_

_ "Nachos, like dad always gets." _

_"Okay, so I need a kids pizza, a chicken and beef nacho, and I want a chicken excellente taco with no peppers, extra cheese. Quinn?" _

_"Uh, I__'ll take a order of chicken fajita nachos, no peppers, no sour cream, no guacamole extra chicken, extra cheese." _

_"God, babe, you're gonna have a heart attack before you're 40, I __swear by it." _

_The lady left and went to place our order, and we sat in quiet conversation while playing on the kids menus with them. After dinner, we told the kids no for the churros they offered and proceeded out to the car. Quinn had Charlie in his arms, and I had a hold of Eli's hand as we walked to the car. _

_Quinn got Charlie in and buckled her in, and I sat Eli on his booster seat and made sure he was buckled in, before getting in and buckling myself in, and popping in the 20/20 album from Justin Timberlake, and turning on Suit and Tie for Charlie since it was currently her favorite song._

_ After Quinn buckled up, I pulled out and got to the red light, turning on my blinker to turn left so I could head back towards the house. As the light turned green, I pulled forward and then..._

_-Flashback over-_

* * *

-Quinn's P.O.V-

"Okay, so there's four passengers. Two car seats in the back but only one child that we can see. We need to get this top off though, we have got to get them out."

Quinn groans and the paramedic looks down.

"Hey sir, I need you to sit still. Don't try and get out okay? I'll have you out in just a few minutes I promise."

Quinn groans his understanding.

"Okay, we've got to get them out, now! Let's go!" The paramedic throws a tarp over him and he closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the jaws of life cutting against the metal of the jeep.

"God, is Santana okay? What about the kids? Didn't he say something about two car seats and only one child? Dear lord, get me out of here.." Quinn was thinking to himself.

All of a sudden the tarp was lifted off his head and he opened his eyes and looked over at the steering wheel where Santana was slumped over it with blood dripping onto her leg.

"San? San? Baby..." I mumbled while they were lifting me out of the vehicle.

"Sir, you have to stay calm." "No, you don't understand, she's four months pregnant with twins, today was our daughter's second birthday..." I trailed off while they loaded me into the back of the ambulance.

Funny, I thought, starting Monday Santana was supposed to be doing this, loading victims of horrible things, or just really sick people into these trucks that saved lives. God, she has to be okay. I just got her back...

"Okay, sir, we're gonna get you to the hospital, okay? We need to make room for the other trucks to come pick up your family okay?"

"Okay." is all he said as they started to close the doors. Before they closed all the way he heard a someone yell, "We've got a body!" to some one who was standing nearby. He closed his eyes and prayed to all things he could think of that his wife, and his kids were all okay.

-Paramedic's P.O.V-

"Hey Puck! What happened here?" The Chief of Police asked me.

"Well, I arrived on the scene after a call from a passing driver came through. It appears as though, the driver of the large Ram over there, skipped the light and knocked the Wrangler around. We got the passenger out of the Jeep already, and as he came back to he said his wife was 4 months pregnant, with twins." I said with a low whistle.

"Hey! We got a body!" I heard one of my guys yell, and I nodded at the cop as I jogged over to see the toddler lying on the pavement with blood all over her. I bent down to check for a pulse and found nothing.

"D.O.A.. Looks like she got flown from the back window... Jesus, this must be the two year old the dad mentioned... Pick her up & get her bagged. On lookers don't need to see anything." I said as I walked over towards the Wrangler, where they were unwrapping the woman from the steering wheel.

I swear if I didn't know any better, that woman was Santana Lopez from back at our McKinley days.

"Hey, is she conscious?" I asked as I bent down to get a closer look at the woman laying on the stretcher.

"Hey, I got an identity, this is Santana Lopez." I yelled to the cop standing off to the side.

He nodded at me and wrote down the name on his notepad. I immediately checked for blood, and felt her stomach to see if by any chance the babies were moving. The other medics were already working on getting the other kid out of the back seat and loading him onto a stretcher and into an ambulance.

I could hear him crying, and asking for his mama, and the medics were trying to calm him down by saying she was already at the hospital waiting on him, while I stood blocking his vision from the woman on the stretcher, knowing if he saw her, it would only scare him more.

"Get her loaded. I'm gonna go talk to the driver of the other vehicle." I yelled to Mike, who was standing close by.

He nodded his understanding as he grabbed the stretcher and loaded her onto our truck.

I jogged over to the cop car that had the idiot in it.

"Yo, dumb ass " I said as I opened his door. He immediately went to try and get out, and knocked his head against the gate as I asked him what his name was, although I was pretty sure I already knew it.

"Finn... Finn Hudson." "Yeah, I thought so. Have too many beers tonight, Hudson? What made you decide that getting behind the wheel intoxicated was a good idea?"

"I just lived down the road.. I thought i'd be fine.. Are they okay? Wait... Puck?"

"Yeah, it's Puck. Your going to jail now buddy. Have fun with your manslaughter charges." I slammed his door as I smacked the back of the car, signaling for the cop to go ahead and take off towards County.

I jogged back over to the Chief who was watching the cars get loaded onto tow trucks, while Karofsky and the rest of his fire fighting buddies cleaned up the glass. I got into the back of the truck, and got Santana's I.V started, and got her hooked up to the blood monitors, and immediately let Mike know I was ready, and we took off towards Lima Memorial Hospital.

After we got there, I explained what we had.

"30 year old female, 4 months pregnant with twins, steady on the way here, but still unconscious. She was wrapped around a steering wheel. I couldn't find a steady heartbeat for the twins, so it's urgent you guys get Mercedes here to check on her." I said as I jogged to help them steer her towards a room.

I sincerely hoped that girl would be okay. I let go, and jogged to the nurse's station.

"A male, blonde, near 30 was brought here about 45 minutes ago. Where can I find him?"

"Room 24, Puck."

"Thanks, love." I took off towards room 24. I tapped lightly on the door, before I heard a doctor's approval to come in.

"Hey there." I said as I entered the room. "Noah Puckerman is my name. I'm one of the paramedics that was at the scene of your accident."

"Hi Puck. Quinnton Fabray. Where's my wife? Are my kids okay?" "Is your wife Santana Lopez.

" Yes, but's it Santana Lopez-Fabray."

"Sir, we need you to stay calm." the doctor chided him.

"No, I will not stay calm. Where is my fucking wife, and what about my two kids? There's a 2 year old, looks exactly like Santana. Her name is Charlie Rose Lopez-Fabray. And Elijah Ray Lopez-Fabray, he looks just like me, 7 years old. Where are they? How is Santana? Are my twins okay?" He kept moving to try and get out of the bed.

"Sir, my name is Doctor Hummel, but you can call me Kurt. I'm the Chief of Surgery, and a national trauma surgeon. You have a concussion, along with a broken leg, a shattered knee cap, and a fractured arm. Your son arrived moments after you did. He's okay, other then a broken arm and a mild concussion from smacking his head against the window." Dr. Hummel said to try and soothe the man as he was getting his head bandaged.

Quinn slightly nodded, and went back to thinking before he asked, "What about Charlie? Is she okay? Is San okay? She wasn't responding to me as they pulled me out of the car."

"I do not know the welfare of the other two members of your family at this time, sir. I've been in here with you since the get-go. As soon as I have more information, I will be sure to let you know how they are doing." Dr. Hummel announced, as he finished dressing the head wound, and the orthopedic doctor came in as he left to go check on Santana.

Puck followed him towards Santana's room, choosing to stand in the hall, knowing it'd be a while before they'd be able to tell either parent the tragic outcome of poor little Charlie. Kurt walked in, and Santana was just coming to.

"Hi there, miss. My name is Doctor Hummel. I'm a trauma surgeon and Chief of Surgery here at Lima Memorial Hospital. Do you know what's going on?"

She shook her head no, and her hand immediately flew to her stomach. Right at that moment, Mercedes walked in to the hospital with her husband, Sam Evans right behind her.

"Where is she?" came from both of their mouths at the exact same time. I pointed towards the room from where I was standing just outside the door.

"Yo, Evans! What's up, bro? I ain't heard from you in a long ass time."

"Oh, hey Puck! Not much, man. Coming to see if that girl is okay. She's like my fucking sister bro. We've been through some shit together."

"Oh yeah? Never knew."

"Yeah, we just got back from Iraq together. Our third tour. She's supposed to be going reserves, then becoming a paramedic. But, she's pregnant." Sam was just talking his head off while his wife was trying to do her thing in the room.

I nodded my goodbyes to him, as I went towards Mike, and started on all the paperwork from the accident. Jesus, it had been a long day, already, he thought as he grabbed his iPad to start putting his information into.

-Santana's P.O.V-

As I came to, a few realizations hit me quick. One, I was in a hospital. Two, Mercedes was here trying to find heartbeats for my twins. Three, I had no idea where Quinn, Charlie, or Eli were. Four, I had no idea what happened to land me in a hospital. Five, my leg seriously hurt.

"Hey Tana, It's me, Mercedes. I need you to keep still, cause I am trying to find a heartbeat, alright girl?" I nodded my head yes, and watched the screen and prayed they were okay.

All of a sudden, you can hear one of the heartbeats. "Woo, we got one momma! Baby number 1's heartbeat is 124. Let's keep looking."

She kept scanning the thing across my stomach when you could barely hear a faint heartbeat.

"Wait! Was that a heartbeat?" I asked as I watched the screen. She brought her hand back as the sound happened again, and stopped.

"Here it is, girl. Heartbeat number two is low, but that doesn't mean anything bad yet, girl."

"What is it?" I asked.

"61." she replied with a sigh. Santana stopped breathing as so many thoughts went through her mind.

"Well, since it doesn't mean anything bad, does it mean anything good?" She asked with a sigh.

"At this point, it's really hard to tell. I'm gonna go check in on Eli and Charlie and see how they are doing, okay?" Mercedes said with a quick pat to the arm as she took off through the door she came in through.

I laid my back for a moment and closed my eyes. My head was throbbing, my leg was throbbing, and deep down I felt like something was off, but I was unsure of what it was. Dr. Hummel took my silence, and went ahead to tell me what he knew.

"Okay, Santana, you have a full concussion, a broken leg, and quite a few cuts across your body. There's no brain damage or swelling in your brain, and it seems as though you should have a full recovery, although lengthy considering the bone that broke will definitely take some time with our physical therapist, Dr. Blaine Anderson.

Your husband is okay as well. Concussion, broken leg, broken knee cap, and a fractured arm. I also know that Elijah, Eli as I've heard you guys refer to him as, has a mild concussion and a broken arm. I am still unknown at this moment to the welfare of Charlie, but as soon as I get some information on her, I promise to let you and your husband both know.

If you have any questions, I will be on call to get them answered for you. For now, I'm gonna give you some light pain medicine, and get you and your husband both settled in a room, okay?"

"Thank you for your help, doctor." I said, as I laid my head back again, choosing to let sleep over come the need to stay awake due to the concussion.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

**_2011_**

_It had been a long summer. I had been working as a barista at the Lima Bean, since the moment that I had finished my junior year._ _When I got up this morning, I was expecting a normal day. That is, until the blonde hottie walked in._

_"Welcome to the Lima Bean . Can I take your order?" I asked with a smug look on my face. I was over it. I had been at work since 5 a.m since stupid Kitty decided to call in so she could go shopping. I was supposed to be off today, but obviously that wasn't how life worked for me._

_"Uh, yeah... I'll take a Vanilla Bean Frappe', 2% milk,_  
_hold the whip, extra espresso." he said while looking at me with obvious interest._

_ Jesus, that voice, it was like Robin Thicke and John Legend all wrapped up in a Channing Tatum type body._

_ "Hi, my name is Santana. For some reason, people call me Satan, but it's only cause I can be crazy bitchy."_

_"Hi Santana, I'll call you Tana or San. My name is Quinnton Fabray. My dad is the CEO of WorldBank and my mom is a Lawyer. Lima is getting a new WorldBank for some reason, so I had no choice but to move here. This is my first day, and I'm glad I made a friend off of it."_

_ "Whoa now, pretty boy Quinn, no one said we were friends." I smiled at him. _

_"Oh, so you think I'm pretty? I think I'll take that as a compliment." I laughed. _

_"Conceited. I like it. How old are you, Quinn?_

_ "Eighteen, little miss. And yourself?" "I'm NOT a little miss. I am from Lima Heights Adjacent. I am a bad ass. Thank you very much. And, i'm seventeen, eighteen in exactly 7 hours and 27 minutes. But I do need to close up shop here. If you feel like waiting,_ _we can hang out as soon as i'm done."_

_ He agrees to wait and that night it was all born. That night we became best friends. We spent the entire summer together, never apart for longer then it took to shower. I got Kitty fired, and him hired, and we kinda just fell. The day before senior year started we made it official, that we belonged to each other, and that was it. I'll never forget the look on his face, the night we first kissed. It was like everything fell directly into place, and that whole cheesy fireworks thing that people talk about... Yeah, it happens. I promise._

_-Flashback over-_

* * *

-San's P.O.V-

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room, with Quinn on my left side in his hospital bed. I looked over and whistled low at him.

"Baby?!" He shot up as fast as he could, and looked over at me. "Baby..., are you okay?" Quinn asks me when I groan trying to turn onto my side, holding my stomach, cause I feel like i'm going to puke at any moment.

"Mmm, yeah, I think so. My body hurts, that's for damn sure. Have you heard from the doctor about our kids yet?"

He shook his head no, and then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, it's me again." Dr. Hummel announced as he walked in.

"Oh Santana! I'm glad to see that you are awake, my dear. I was just coming to make sure the both of you were alright, before bringing in a friend. Hey Marley!" He calls out to the nurse that's standing in the hallway. She enters the room pushing a wheelchair that is holding Elijah. As he sees his parents he immediately starts crying.

"Mama, Daddy!" He tries to stand up but is held in place by the nurse.

"No, honey. You can't move okay. I know you want to, but you can't. Okay?" He nods his head yes, as he gets wheeled to his dad's bedside. Quinn reached over and wiped his tears off and kissed his forehead.

"Where's Charlie? Why won't you guys tell me anything about my daughter?" I asked.

Dr. Hummel came over and leaned against the edge of my bed. "Santana, I'm so so so sorry, but she didn't make it." He says evenly, watching my face for reaction.

"Wait.. No. What do you mean? What the fuck are you talking about, she didn't make it? Of course she fucking made it. She's my fucking princess!" I burst into tears, and wasn't sure if breathing was gonna remain easy. Quinn had his hand over his face and was sobbing quietly, and Eli was steadily sobbing.

"She went through the back windshield and hit the pavement. There was too much damage, and she was pronounced dead at the scene. I am terribly sorry for your loss. But I will leave you and your family to mourn together. I'll send the grief counselor in after a while." He said as he somberly exited the room.

How the fuck is my child dead? I laid my head back again as the tears streamed steadily down my cheeks. It wasn't supposed to end like this, she was so young. You can't just take my baby away from me like that!

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm sorry everyone hates me now. :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Typewriterandalovestory: _ Trust me, I know how sad it is, but it's the way the story plays out. I'm so sorry for making you sad though! Keep reading, it's gets happier!_**

**Glee4ever123 & annieg1227: _I CAN'T make it a dream. How this story came to be, was through my own personal dreams, using these characters. Everything that happens I promise, has a reason. I can give you this much, nothing else in this story will be this depressing. A little sad every now and then, but I promise nothing like this!_**

**Ichouee: _I love how he is with her too. How he is with her, is kinda like my relationship, so it makes me happy knowing how they work together. Thanks for the review, dear!_**

**To ALL my readers: _I love you all. I'm so glad you can review, and trust me I know how hard it is knowing that poor little Charlie is gone. I bawled like a baby writing that chapter and put my computer down for nearly 24 hours before even attempting to get started on this one! Please keep reviewing, and I'll try and make sure I answer all your questions before each chapter. -Ashley (:_**

**P.S; Unless stated otherwise, all flashbacks belong to Santana. Just so you guys don't get confused or** ** anything.**

* * *

-Santana's P.O.V-

I turned over and looked at the wall, trying to remember that breathing was necessary. Against better judgement, Quinn got up and limped over to me, making sure to not hit Eli in the process.

I felt his weight hitting my bed, and the bed dipping to accept him. He laid his broken arm across me, and kissed my cheek the best he could.

"Come on, beautiful. I know it's not easy. It's our baby girl. Our tiny little Charlie, but you've got to be strong. The twins need you, I need you, Eli needs you. We all need you now more then ever." he whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head, and whispered, "I know you guys do, but what about me? I need her too...", as fresh tears hit and my body was wracked with sobs again. "I don't understand how a mother is supposed to keep living, when her child is not. I don't understand how she could be taken away from me right now. I'm supposed to keep her safe. I'm supposed to chase all her fears away and encourage her to be her own person, and I didn't even do that right, Quinn."

I spit out the words like they were venom in my mouth, I couldn't stand it. My body hurt from crying, and I really needed my son so I hit the nurse button, and waited.

A couple of seconds later, Marley, was at the door.

"Hey guys, Did you need something?" She asked with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, is there any way you could wheel my son over here to me? I really just need to feel his touch right now." I asked, voice still wavering from the tears.

"Yeah, most definitely!" she perkily replied.

She walked over, and grabbed Eli and wheeled him to my bedside, and then quietly left the room. I slowly reached my hand out and put my hand over his. His tears slowed slightly, as he bent down to lay his head on my bedside, and I gently ran my hands through his hair, a habit I'd been known of doing since he was just a baby.

"It's all going to be okay, baby boy. Mama promises." I said as I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I miss Charlie, mama. I'm so sorry I said I didn't want to play with her yesterday!" he said as fresh tears started to pour from his eyes.

"Hey hey hey, now, it's okay, bud. Don't worry about it. Although Charlie isn't here with us anymore, she is watching over from heaven with Abuelo, okay?" I said, trying to get him to calm down just slightly. He nodded his head yes, and just wrapped his hand over mine. I guess we were all sleepy cause the next thing I knew, both boys were out, and I was right behind them.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Santana was lounging on the couch, being her typical self, when Quinn walked in._

_"Hey baby!" she jumped up off the couch to get up and greet him._

_"Hello gorgeous. How was your day?" he asked as he walked to the living room after kicking off his shoes by the door._

_"It was good. I uh, did that thing we talked about and took that test thingy, and today would be a good day, cause it's like almost guaranteed " she said with a smirk and a lick of her lips._

_ "Wait, what test thingy? OH! That test. The ovulation test right?" he asks._

_ "Mhm. It says that today and tomorrow are my top days of fertilization, and since Eli is with your mom until Sunday..." she trailed off with a grin. _

_"Oh, okay, i've got this picture now." he says as he lays her back on the couch and kisses her hard, sliding one hand to her hip to help keep him balanced and bringing the other up to caress her breast. She moaned softly under his hands and arched up slightly into him. _

_"How about we help you out of those clothes then, princess? & we will see what we can do about getting you another baby in that tummy." he says with a grin as he pulls her shirt off and sees she's not wearing a bra underneath._

_ "Oh, what's this about?" he asks as he lightly pinches one of her nipples and then drawls his tongue over it, watching as the pink skin puckers against the air._

_ She moans softly underneath him again and lightly pushes up against him, aching to get him closer to her. He teased her nipples lightly, making both of them pucker against the air._

_ She kept moaning softly under him, grinding her hips into the couch. _

_"What's wrong, babe?" he asks while he lightly sucks on her neck, nipping it every now and then on her weak spots._

_ "Fuck, Quinnton. I want you. I need you." she moans while still grinding her hips into the couch._

_"Why would that be? Why do you need me, baby?"_

_ "Because I need to feel you buried deep inside me, pounding me with no regrets, relentlessly. I need to feel you handling this body like you do best. Please, baby. Please." she whines as he lightly traces a pattern over her clit, the feeling of the material causing a friction that just made her need him even more. _

_"Lift your hips. " he whispered lightly into her ear, pushing a breath across her earlobe, making her shiver. She lifted her hips and he eased her shorts off, to reveal she had no panties on either._

_ "Fuck, baby. Your so hot. And goddamn, your wet." he says as he lowers his hands to slide a finger against her thigh and brings it up to show her the essence on his finger._

_"This is exactly how I like to find you. Shaking and trembling under me, waiting for your release. Dripping wet for me. Fuck, it's so hot." he said as he slid his finger in his mouth and licked her cum off his finger, before sliding his hand down to her dripping wet folds and slowly easing a finger inside, his hand instantly being coated by her juices. _

_She moaned loud as his finger slid inside her, and instantly trying to grind herself onto his hand. He slowly slipped another finger in, her tight walls starting to contract around his fingers as he gently massaged her clit. _

_She had buried her face deep into a throw pillow on the couch, moaning loud against it._

_ He reached up and grabbed the pillow and tossed it to the floor, "No hiding your face. I want to hear you." he said as he leaned down and slowly started pumping his fingers harder in and out of her, waiting until she had arched her hips again to slip another finger inside, and pushing himself down to slide his tongue across her hard clit._

_ At the touch of his tongue making contact with her clit, she fell apart. Her orgasm came hard and strong, her walls tightening around his hand so hard, he thought she might break his hand. When she finally came down from her ride on cloud 9, she pulled him to her and kissed him hard, reaching down and feeling the rock hard cock against the zipper on his pants. _

_He groaned his approval of what she was doing and pulled his shirt off, while arching his hips up as she undid his zipper and button to his cargo shorts, and grabbed the bottom, pulling both them and his boxers off as his penis sprang free._

_ She let him take them off the rest of the way, as she guided her head to him, and lightly ran her tongue over the tip before she pushed the tip inside her mouth. _

_He reached down as he tangled his hands in her long black hair, pushing her head to take more into her mouth. As more of his length slipped inside of her mouth, she relaxed her throat as she lightly slid her teeth against him._

_ He moaned as he pushed the remaining six inches inside her mouth, making her deep throat his entire eight inches._

_ She gags as he pushes the rest inside, and the tip of him slides into her throat. As she gags again, she can feel his length tightening and she swallows once as he shoots his load in hot lengths down her throat. _

_He watches her, holding her head in place as he cums down her throat and she swallows it all, before pulling back and licking his tip. She looked up at him with hungry eyes, as he stepped back and looked at her sitting on her knees, lips swollen from having just sucked him off. _

_He reached down to pick her up off her knees, and she automatically grabbed his hand, and pulled herself up and kissed him. He kissed back before breaking the kiss and bending her over the edge of the couch. He held her hips in place with a tight grip as he pushed the tip of his penis inside her tight, still wet folds._

_ She moaned and arched her back as he slipped inside of her with a single thrust, sheathing his entire length deep within her. He started moving within her, slow at first but with increasing speed, holding her hips with a still tight grip as the pounding became harder. _

_She moaned loud and grinded into him, loving the feeling of his hands on her hips. He reached around with one of his hands and palmed her breast, pinching her nipple lightly as he started pounding harder._

_ He then slid his hand down to her throbbing clit and lightly started massaging it, groaning as he felt her walls start to contract around his length again. He kept one hand on her clit and the other on her hip as the pounding into her got harder and he barked out a curse as she her orgasm hit and her tight walls started contracting around him, milking him in all the best ways as he shot his second load of the day deep inside of her and let his weight fall on top of her. _

_"Fuckkkkk." she whimpered as he leaned up again and pulled his slowly softening member from the deep confines of his favorite spot. She whimpered again at the feeling of loss that overtook as he slid himself out of her. He laid down on the couch, and pulled her on top of him and they went to sleep together._

_-Flashback over-_

* * *

-Santana's P.O.V-

I woke up with a jolt after the dream I just had. I looked around, slowly remembering I was in a hospital. I took a moment to reach forward, and lightly stroked Eli's face, rubbing her finger over his perfect face. It was going to take a long time to not look around for Charlie, I thought.

I knew that losing a child was hard, but I never imagined it to be mine, you know? I stretched as slowly as I could, trying to not to wake Quinn who was still sleeping peacefully next to me.

After I yawned, I decided I might as well go back to sleep, since everyone knows that you heal faster when your sleeping. Whether that only worked for being sick, I was willing to give it a try.

Maybe after I wake again, the doctor will be back to give me some more news on when I'd finally be able to get out of here, and get home with my children.

* * *

-Maria's P.O.V-

"Welcome to News 8, KFJD at 6 a.m. One of the top headlines is concerning a two vehicle accident that took place last night around 9 p.m at the intersection of Main Street and Del Rey Avenue, in front of the San Marco's restaurant.

It appears a young woman and her family were at the intersection and a drunk driver hit them on the drivers side as they were proceeding through a red light.

It appears the driver, Finn Hudson, 31, had been drinking and got behind the wheel with a 7.9 alcohol level.

The driver of the other car was a 30 year Santana Lopez-Fabray, along with her husband, Quinnton Fabray, 30, and their two young children. There was one death at the scene of the accident, a small toddler named Charlie Rose Fabray, 2, was thrown from the windshield. The family is at Lima Memorial Hospital recovering at this time.

Back to you, Jennifer."

The next thing you knew, Maria was on the ground after fainting and Judy was calling the hospital to get an ambulance for Maria, and to go see her children.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"OH MY GOD! GET THIS FUCKING CHILD OUT OF ME!" Santana screamed as Mercedes told her to calm down once more. She had been in labor for 71 hours and 47 minutes before the precious little demon in her stomach decided to line herself up with the birth canal. _

_The reason she had been in labor for so long was because the demon didn't want to move 1 cm to the right, so she couldn't push her free._

_ Quinn was standing there,_ _holding her hand, not having slept since the moment she went into labor. He had refused to leave her bedside, unsure as to whether or not his wife would figure out a way to murder him if he did. _

_God, getting the girl pregnant was fun... But, this, this was like being married to Satan and having to watch the spawns be born._

_ "Okay, Santana, it looks like she finally lined herself up right..."_

_ "Took fucking long enough, can we get this over with now?"_

_ "Alright, Satan, I mean, Santana, it's time to push this baby out. In 1, 2, 3..." Mercedes started counting and Santana took a deep breath in and pushed with all her might. _

_"Okay, another deep breath, and 1, 2, 3..." Santana kept pushing, eventually freeing the head and shoulders,_  
_and after one more push, and one extraordinarily hulk like squeeze to Quinn's hand she laid back as the legs slid out._

_ She laid there trying to catch her breath, as Quinn got to cut the umbilical cord and they took her away to get cleaned up and get her back to Santana._

_ After Mercedes finished,_ _and they got Santana cleaned up and put in her own room, they brought the baby in to meet her mama._

_ "Awww, my little Charlie. Charlie Rose Fabray."_

_"She looks just like you, mama." Quinn said as he lightly stroked the full head of hair that little Charlie had. _

_"Yeah, she really does. But, I'm glad considering Elijah is a walking, talking, miniature you." she joked with him. _

_"Us little spanish divas gotta be there to keep the white blonde boys in check, huh, mariposa?" she asked Charlie who was peacefully asleep against her chest. She handed her over to Quinn, and laid back deciding to try and get some sleep before her little mariposa woke up._

_-Flashback over-_

* * *

-Santana's P.O.V-

When I woke up again, I woke up because I heard voices. Familiar voices at that. I leaned up, and opened my eyes, to find Eli, Quinn, Judy, and my mom all staring at me.

"What do I snore or something?" I asked, pausing to wipe off my face just in case I had drooled.

"Uh, no, you've been screaming and tossing and turning for like a half hour. What the hell were you dreaming about?" my mom, Maria, asked me.

"Oh, that, uh I was having a dream about the day I gave birth to Charlie..." I said as my voice hiccuped over her name. My mom came up and wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"S que las cosas son speras ahora mismo, mi muchacha, pero prometo las cosas ser n bien al final. Tiene una familia tan hermosa y un jefe tan bueno en sus hombros. S que ser bien, y ayudar con todo que puedo, bien. Amo usted, princesa." she whispered to me, kissing my forehead and rubbing my arms.

I whispered that I loved her back and kissed her cheeks as tears were rolling down mine. Quinn reached over and kissed me, rubbing my stomach softly.

"Why are you rubbing her stomach, Quinn?" Judy asked from her spot at the foot of the bed.

"Uh, because, well... I'm pregnant, guys. Twins. I'm about 4 months along."

"YOUR WHAT?" came from Judy.

"HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US YET?" came from my mom.

"Well, we just got the confirmation the day before yesterday, and then it was Charlie's birthday, so we were planning on coming over today to tell you... But, obviously the master upstairs had different plans for us." I said with a small smile and a shrug.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" i yelled.

"Hey guys, it's me again. Just came to bring you your discharge papers for the entire family and say good luck. I'll see you back here in a week, guys!" Dr. Kurt Hummel, said with a smile as he dropped the papers off on the edge of the bed, and walked out. Thank god, they got to go home!

* * *

_P.P.S; the Spanish translation: I know things are rough right now, my girl, but I promise things will be okay in the end. You have such a beautiful family and such a good head on your shoulders. I know you'll be okay, and I'll help with everything that I can, okay. I love you, princess._


	11. Chapter 11

3 months later...

-Santana's P.O.V-

"Baby! Get up! We have a lot to do today! You can't just sleep all day, lazy bones!"

Quinn says while shaking me awake.

"Mmm, but I don't wanna!" I grumble back at him.

"Baby, we have to go to the doctor! You finally get that fucking cast off your foot today, and I'm tired of hearing you complain about it, and we get to go see our babies! Will you please get up? Even Elijah is already dressed and ready."

I pull the cover over my head to try and drown out the noise that Quinn was making.

"GET UP SANTANA!"

"Oh my gosh, okay, i'm up, i'm up. Good lord, jesus."

I said as I attempted to lay up. I swear, these twins would be the death of me. I finally managed to get sitting and got up and waddled to the bathroom.

In the past three months, of not being able to do anything because of a broken leg, I've gained the weight Mercedes said I needed to gain.

I am a huge pregnant woman, and you can definitely tell that I'm having twins... or quints, possibly. All I know is, I will NEVER wear an XL again in my life and I will get my body back, cause this shit is no fun.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and then waddled my way into the closet to start getting dressed. I grabbed one of my many maternity dresses and one of my bigger bras and grabbed my shoes and walked back to the room to get dressed.

After I finally got ready,a good 45 minute process, I managed to get downstairs where both boys stood clapping.

"Oh hush, you two." I said as I swatted both of them on the arm.

"Quinn, let's go!" I said as I took off towards my new Nissan Pathfinder, my safer replacement of my jeep.

We got to Mercedes office, and Eli bolted over to my door to open it for me, and then held my purse as I pulled myself out of the car.

He put my purse over his shoulder and held my arm as we walked slowly over to the door, where Quinn was standing with it open for me.

I leaned over and kissed him softly as I walked in and got ready to sign in as Mercedes opened the door.

"Come on back, Santana. Your my only patient today." she said with a smile as she guided me to the first exam room and helped me get up onto the table.

"Please Mercedes, tell me this is almost over with! I hate being this helpless.."

I said with a small pout as she pushed my dress up, and put a gown over it to avoid getting any of the gel stuff on it.

"Oh Santana, it's only been 7 and a half months. You are fine. See, here's baby A!" she said as she landed on a heartbeat, and showed me a 3D version of my baby and printed out a picture of baby number one and handed it to Quinn.

"And here is baby B!" she said said as she printed out another 3D image of baby number two.

"So, what's our time range looking at here?" I asked as I leaned up after she wiped the gel off my stomach.

"Well, right now your 32 weeks and 6 days. Your dilated to about a 2, just barely a millimeter off of two.

It's looking like we are going to be inducing next Monday because I'm not comfortable having you carry to 35 weeks.

Your big enough, and the babies are healthy enough that Monday seems great to me.

So, i'm gonna go ahead and get you set up to be at the hospital on Monday at 10:30 in the morning, okay?" she said as she helped me get off the table.

"Ahhh! I'm excited, and nervous, but excited nonetheless. " I said with a smile as I started out to my boys.

As soon as we got back out to the car, Quinn started towards the hospital so we could get my cast off.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked as he reached his hand out to hold mine.

"Good." I said.

"Okay... Well, what did she say?" he pressed on trying to get more information out of me.

"Uh, she said that Monday at 10:30 in the morning, we are inducing labor." I said with a huge grin.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me! Our babies will be here sometime early next week!" I said as I pulled his hand up to mine so I could kiss his knuckles.

"Wait, so you mean that my little brother/sister/both will be here next week?" Elijah said as he leaned forward a little bit.

"Yes, baby. They will be here next week." I said with a smile, flipping my visor down and flipping my mirror open so he could see my face, and I could see his.

"YAY!" he yelled from the back seat.

"I'm really excited, mama. And I promise to always play with them whenever they want to. I'll never tell them no." he said.

There was a quiet pause for a few moments before he whispered quietly.

"Mama?"

"Yeah son?"

"Are we gonna tell the new babies about Charlie?" he whispered.

"Yes, Eli. We will tell the new babies all about our guardian angel. I promise." I assured him and reached my hand back and rubbed his leg.

"Okay, mama. Can I tell them stories about her too?" he asked.

"Yes, my love." I said as Quinn pulled into the parking lot and pulled up to valet.

"Oh my ma'am. Do you need me to get you a wheelchair?" the valet said as I started to pull myself out of the car.

"Uh, no. Just because I'm currently the size of a whale, and I'm limping due to the cast on my leg does not mean I can not walk. Thank you very much. & good day, sir."

I said with a stern look as I waddled into the hospital and up to Dr. Jake Puckerman, othopedic doctor of the hospital's office and little brother to one Noah Puckerman, paramedic.

"Ah, Santana! My favorite patient! Jesus, you've gotten big, woman!" he said with a grin as I walked in.

Elijah and Quinn took a seat against the wall, Eli still carrying my purse like the good little son he was.

"Shut up, Puckerman." I said as I walked back to the his exam room.

"Alright, let's get you up on this table." he said as he held my hand and helped get me settled.

"Alright, can we please take this thing off now? I'm dying to take a shower and make Quinn shave my legs for me. I'm ready to be back in shorts and stuff, and since I haven't been shaving, I've been stuck in dresses for the longest time ever!"

I said as he grabbed the tools and had me lay back.

"Yes, Santana. Lay back and I'll get this damn thing off of you."

He laughed while going to work on cutting it off. When it finally fell off and the air hit my leg, I moaned softly in pure ecstasy.

"God, air, leg, I've missed you."

I laughed while he pulled me back into a sitting position and lifted my dress slightly so he could soap and water routine my leg and then rubbed body lotion on it, to restore moisture to it.

Afterwards, he helped me down.

"Alright Santana, it appears you and your family are done with me, for now! But, please feel free to stop in whenever you please. You guys are a joy to work with! Also, let me know what your having and what you decide to name them whenever you finally pop them babies out, okay?" he said with a slight hug to my shoulders.

"Will do, Puckerman. Thanks for taking care of us for the past three months, and sorry for all the hell I put you through!"

I laughed as I walked over to Quinn.

"I heard it was much worse for Blaine then any other doctor in the hospital. He took a vacation as soon as you were released from his care. If i'm correct, he doesn't come back until next Friday as a matter of fact."

He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I definitely earned the nickname of Satan from him."

I said as I started towards the door, waiting while Eli held it open for me. We got in the car, making a pit stop at McDonald's to grab some lunch and let Eli play for a little bit, while Quinn and I talked.

"So, what's our plans for the rest of the day, Tana?" Quinn asked as he was taking a bite of his McChicken.

"Uh, I was thinking that maybe we should go check out our nursery and make a list of little things we're gonna need. Then, a trip to Wal-Mart, and then family game night?"

I said as I munched on my french fries.

"Sounds good to me. Are you ready?" he asked as he grabbed the tray and started towards the trash can.

"Yeah, get our boy while I go refill our drinks, babe." I said as I grabbed all the cups and headed towards the soda fountain.

We left McDonald's and headed back to the house.

* * *

After game night, Quinn & I went upstairs to the nursery while Eli took off to his room to play some video games before bed.

"So, what else do we need?" Quinn asked as he stood behind me, rubbing my stomach softly.

"Well, we have bottles, a pump, 5000 diapers, wipes, onesies for both sexes. We have the letters to do their names when we figure out what we're having. So, what else could we possibly need?"

I said before going quiet.

"Maybe, we don't need anything. We have car seats, a rocking chair, a changing table, two cribs, a double stroller, diaper bags that are already packed for boy or girl. I guess the only thing left to do is make my hospital bag..."I said as I turned to face Quinn.

"It's weird, you know. Knowing that I've already brought one baby home to this room, and now she isn't here to watch me bring home two more new ones."

"I know, Tana. But, sometimes God works in mysterious ways. Come on, let's go pack your bag and then get some sleep."

Quinn said as he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards our bedroom.

"Okay, let's go."

We went into our bedroom and he grabbed my duffle bag down that Judy had made for me out of one of my jackets from the military. It was extremely cute, and even had Lopez-Fabray written on it.

"What do you need, baby?"

Quinn called from the closet as I was getting myself situated on the bed.

"Uh, grab me three of everything I call out, okay?"

"Yes baby."

"Panties, bras, shorts... the stretchy ones, cami's, like 2 tee's, and socks, cause we know my feet always get cold.

Also, on top of my dresser is my travel bag with shampoo and stuff, grab that as well." I said as I repositioned my pillow to brace my back and started rubbing circles on my stomach.

He came back in the room in about ten minutes after getting my bag packed and organized. I tended to over pack as they always made me stay a few days and I hated being dirty, despite the fact I'm a military girl.

"Okay babe. It's packed and ready to go." he said as he dropped it against the wall under the window.

"Now, come cuddles your wife." I said with a grin and stretched out.

"Oh, my wife needs cuddles? Well I will happily give them to her." he said as he came up and wrapped his arms around me, holding me as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him back down to me, letting our kiss linger on for quite a while. He smiled and steadily increased the passion behind our kiss and lightly ran his tongue over my bottom lip.

I moaned softly under him and he smiled down at me.

"Need me?" he asked as he kept his lips pressed against mine. I nodded my head, and lightly bit his bottom lip causing him to groan.

"How do you need me, princess?" he asked as he let his hand trail down towards the v of my thighs.

"I just need you. All of you. Everywhere. Now, please." I said as he lightly pressed his finger into my core and applied pressure lightly.

"Oh god." I moaned out as he kept applying pressure.

He smiled as he jumped off the bed and went and shut and locked the door, so Eli couldn't walk in and hit the power button on our iHome.

He then came back to the bed and lifted my dress up to my waist and pulled my panties off.

"Damn, baby. Your always so beautifully wet for me." he said as he tossed my damp panties into the basket in the corner of the room.

"Can't help it. My husband is fucking hot, and knows how to make me constantly want him."

I said as I shrugged my shoulders. He smiled as he leaned down and ran his tongue over my clit, lightly placing a hand on the base of my stomach to keep me from squirming too much.

"Oh, Quinn." I moaned out, and tried to grind down onto his tongue.

"I got you, baby. Just give me a chance to take care of you, okay?" he said as he quickly slid two fingers inside slowly started to massage my walls.

"Ahh. Quinnn... baby, please." I said as I grind down onto his hand and moaned softly. He flicked his tongue across my clit, and started pumping his hand, in and out faster and faster.

I grind down hard onto his hand, and pushed my face into my pillow as my first orgasm hit hard and my walls tightened around his hand.

"Oh god, baby." I said as I finally caught my breath and pulled him up to me to kiss him softly.

"You okay, babe?" he asked as he lightly kissed me.

"Yeah, i'm fine. But I'll be even better when I get you inside of me."

I said as I moved so I could I push his pants off.

After getting his pants down and throwing them on the floor as well, I reached down and lightly stroked him.

He groaned softly and pushed his hardening member even more into my hand.

I smiled at him as I straddled his hips and slowly slid him inside me.

"Oh god, baby. Your still so tight. Fuck." he said as I slowly started to grind on him.

He reached up and lightly slid his thumbs across my nipples, causing them to perk up as I moaned out softly.

I slowly started to grind harder on him, smiling as he slid his hands to my hips to hold me in place as the riding got harder.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, Q?"

"Let me. Okay?" he said as he held her in place.

"Okay." I said as I slid off of him, and laid sideways on the bed, just so I could breathe.

He came up behind me and lightly lifted my leg, sliding himself in deep as he pulled my leg back over his waist, and lightly kissed my neck.

"Oh god, baby."

I moaned out as he put his hand over my stomach and held me as he started pounding harder and harder into me.

I tensed up slightly and pushed back into him as I started getting ready for my second orgasm.

"Oh god, Quinnton. Please, I'm so close." I said as I bit my lip.

"Cum for me, baby. Please." he said as he kept pounding as hard as he could.

I bit down on to my pillow and screamed as I fell over the edge.

He bit down on my shoulder as I felt his member jerk inside of me as he started to cum.

He pulled out and kissed me as he stood up and went into the closet to grab a pair of boxers for him and a pair of panties and a tank for me.

I stood up and pulled off my dress and slid into my tank and panties as I walked into the bathroom to go pee.

After Quinn & I brushed our teeth and washed our faces, we went back into the room.

I turned the iHome down and unlocked the door, and then went and got in bed.

Quinn got in after I did, so he could adjust the pillows so I was slightly elevated, and then he wrapped his arms around my stomach as we drifted off to sleep together.


	12. Chapter 12

_**3 a.m.**_

-Santana's P.O.V-

I woke up with sharp pains in my stomach, and tried to lean up in bed.

"Ouch." I mumbled as Quinn woke up.

"Mmm, babe, what's wrong?" Quinn sleepily asked.

"My stomach hurts. There's sharp pains all over. It's like their practicing karate in there or something, oh my gosh, ouch!" I cried out as they did it again.

Quinn moved so he was in front of me and watched me as I rubbed my stomach.

"Babe, lay back. Let me rub your stomach and talk to them. Maybe I can get them to calm down you know?" He said as I laid back on the pillows.

He straddled my lap and put his hands on either side of my stomach.

"Hello there little ones. I'ma need y'all to stop moving, and be still, so Mommy can go back to sleep, that way Daddy can go back to sleep, so Daddy can still go to the gym in the morning. Okay?"

He said all of this in a very funny baby voice, and I laid there cracking up laughing as he rubbed circles on my belly.

"Oh hey, baby #2 is finally stopped moving. Keep trying." I said as I pushed his hands to my left side.

"Oh, so your gonna be the difficult one right, just like your mommy." He said as he laughed.

I reached up and lightly smacked his arm.

"Hey, I'm NOT difficult, thank you very much." I said with a stern look on my face as I was trying not to laugh.

"Whatever you wanna say, San."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means you shouldn't have butted into the conversation I was having with my child. This is an A and B conversation so C your way out of it." he said with a very serious look on his face.

"You do realize, it's hard to C my way out of any conversation, when you are talking to my stomach, correct?" I asked.

"No one asked you. Anyways, baby #1, before I was rudely interrupted," he starts as he shoots a playful dirty look at me and I crack up laughing,

"It is 3:30 in the morning, and I'ma need you to go to sleep, cause I wanna go to sleep. We all need our beauty sleep before you get here on Monday.

And if you listen to me now, when your older, i'll take you to any concert on ice at the fair, that you wanna go to. Okay, Okay." he says as he leans forward and kisses my stomach on both sides.

He then moves so he's laying next to me.

"Baby go to sleep?"

"Yes, daddy. She did. Help me up, I gotta pee." I said as I leaned up and waited.

Quinn came over to my side of the bed, and helped me pull me up off the bed.

I got up and went to the bathroom then I unlocked our door and opened it and looked down the the hall.

"Hey, Quinn. Come with me. Eli's light is still on."

I said as I walked out into the hallway and lightly pushed open his door to see him passed out on the floor with Super Mario on the Wii with the controller by his hand.

"Obviously, someone stayed up way to late."

I said with a smile as I bent down and grabbed the remote and turned off the Wii and turned off his t.v..

I turned on his radio for him, cause he was just like me, can't sleep in the silence.

I leaned over as best as I could and kissed his forehead after his dad put him in bed and then we closed his door and went back to our room.

I got in bed first, and Quinn got in next, helping to make sure I was comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

Finally at about 4 a.m, I managed to get to relaxed enough to go back to sleep.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"Quinn! Come here! Oh my god! You have got to hear this. It's so great! Oh god!" _

_I yelled as I was doubled over in laughter from watching YouTube videos over the past hour while Charlie and Elijah were sleeping._

_ "What babe?" Quinn asks as he walks in the room. _

_"Watch this! Just oh my lord."_

_I said as I clicked on** Pregnant Again by Starrkeisha & Cameron J,** on the **RandomStructureTV** channel on YouTube. ( Lyrics in **BOLD**** ITALIC**)_

_ I got up and walked around the room, making the bed while listening to it and mumbling it under my breath until it gets to certain parts._

_** "I'm pregnant again, and the baby yours... yours... yours...**"_

_ "Do you listen to this often, Tana?"_

_ "Maybe..." I said as I started doing the next part. _

_**"Boy, bye. You know I don't need your money, you know im'ma independent why you trying to be funny?**_

_**You know this is your baby, so stop acting like a dummy, and throw a couple stacks for this child in my tummy.**_

_** Bummy, that is what you are, you all up on YouTube thinking you a star, but please don't forget, kiki is the best, boy I promise im'ma get my check. **_

_**I'm pregnant again!"**_

_ I sang while performing little actions to the moves. Quinn was dying laughing and I was unsure as to whether it was me or the actual video that was making him laugh. _

_Then the next part came on and I kept dancing and performing to the song as I sang it. _

_**"You think that I could have my money by tonight? **_

_**I'm trying to hit the club, gotta get a babysitter, Treyshawn, he gonna have a baby sister, and im'ma name her Harmony, gotta get the prenatals from the pharmacy, listen boy, this is not a game, it's baby number 2, so go on make it rain!"**_

_ I finished by cracking up laughing. _

_"Baby, your crazy. But, god I love you." Quinn said as he walked over to help me finish making the bed._

_"Oh, shut up. You know you love me and my crazy ways. And you gotta admit, that song is hilarious!" I said as I threw the last pillow on my side and I started picking up all the dirty clothes from the floor. _

_I'd only been home for 3 days and the room was trashed. Mostly from me, trying to do laundry and get everything clean before I headed back across. _

_The only reason I'd been granted the liberty to begin with was because my father had died. But, after he had practically disowned me for marrying a white boy, I didn't care to much._

_ The reason I took the liberty was because I wanted to see my children, and that's all I wanted. I just wanted to be with my white boy, and my babies._

_-Flashback over-_

* * *

_**8 a.m**._

-Quinn's P.O.V-

I woke up and looked over at Santana sleeping peacefully and got out of bed. I grabbed my gym bag from the hall closet and jumped into my mustang and took off towards the gym.

I got to the gym and took off towards the treadmill, immediately hitting it up to 7 and taking off at a steady jog.

I loved working out, and Santana loved my abs, so I guess it was all worth it in the long run.

My twins would be here in just a few days, and as soon as she was able to have sex again, I could tap that all I wanted cause they'd give her a birth control shot as soon as she was cleared for sex, just like they always did.

I couldn't wait to be with her like that.

But, I was ready for the twins to be here. I was ready to find out what their sex was.

I wanted a boy and a girl, and so did Santana, but we'd be happy with anything we were going to be blessed with.

After a two hour workout, I headed back to the house to grab a shower then hopefully make breakfast before Santana got up.

I knew that since she had woken up at three and didn't go back to sleep until four that it would be around noon more then likely before she even attempted to get up.

I got home, and threw my gym bag into the laundry room, stopping long enough to strip out of my sweaty clothes and throw them along with my towel in the washer, reaching over and grabbing a clean towel from on top of the dryer and wrapping it around my waist.

I stopped in the kitchen and rinsed my water bottle out and refilled it, tossing it in the fridge before lightly going up the stairs and into the room.

Santana had moved so she was slightly on her side and was snoring softly, so I knew she was content.

I stepped into the closet and grabbed some boxer briefs and some basketball shorts before heading into the shower.

I got in and soaped up, making sure to wash my hair with the all natural stuff Santana made sure to buy cause she didn't like fake products or some weird shit like that.

Females and their brand names.. But, I did like the smell of this shampoo.

I conditioned then rinsed off, stepping out and wrapping the towel around my waist as I walked over to the mirror and grabbed some shaving cream and lathered my face with it.

I started to do a clean shave when I heard Santana scream.

I cut myself as I dropped my razor and ran out into the bedroom...

* * *

_**11** a.m._

-Santana's P.O.V-

I woke up from my peaceful dream and went to go lean up so I could get out of bed, instantly feeling the wetness around me.

I put my hand down and brought it back up, and I could smell the fluid that I smelt every time my water broke.

I instantly screamed and started shaking as Quinn ran into the room, with a towel around his waist and blood on his face.

"Santana, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in a hurried voice.

"No, my water just broke." I said with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pulling the towel from his waist and wiping his face off.

"Yeah, i'm sure. I know that I didn't pee myself. It HAS to be my water." I said.

"Okay, well, let's get you up and changed. I'll go wake Eli while your changing, and I'm calling Mercedes and Evans, and Tina."

He said while pulling on some shorts from the side table then helping me up, and then grabbing his phone, heading out of the room towards Eli's room.

I went to the bathroom and went pee, then grabbed a washrag and wiped my legs off.

Thankfully, no contractions had started yet, so I was okay to move slightly.

I cleaned myself up and threw my hair up into a high messy bun before walking into the closet and grabbing some clean panties and some shorts with one of Q's t-shirts to wear.

I slipped into some flip-flops and headed back out into the room, leaning against the door frame and groaning out in pain as a very small contraction hit first.

"Babe! We've got to go! My contractions are starting." I yelled as soon as I was able to breathe again.

Quinn came back in the room with Eli right behind him.

"Eli, grab that duffel bag over under the window and grab your mom's purse off the nightstand."

Quinn said to him as he walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Tina is meeting us at the hospital to take Eli until the twins are born.

Evans just woke up Mercedes and told her your water broke, they are meeting us there as well, although we might get there slightly sooner then them. I've got you baby."

He says to me while holding my hand and helping me to get down the stairs, only making it halfway before another contraction hit and I was crying out in pain.

"Dear sweet Jesus." Quinn said as I gripped his hand hard.

"Momma, are you okay?" Eli asked in a scared voice.

"Yes, son. Momma is okay. She's just in pain because of the twins. She's gonna be just fine."

Quinn said to reassure him.

"Elijah, go grab the keys to the mustang off the table." Quinn told him as Eli grabbed the keys and went out to go start the car.

"Are you gonna be okay to let me drive you, or do I need to call an ambulance?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. Just lets go." I said as we descended the last few steps and made our way out to the car.

Eli already had my purse and bag in the backseat next to him and he was buckled up behind Quinn.

Quinn slowly helped me sit down then reached in and buckled my seat belt, before jogging around to his side of the car and taking off.

About halfway there, another contraction hit and I was doubled over in pain as I tried to rub my stomach and breathe through it.

"Almost there, babe." Quinn says as I finally loosen my grip on his hand and he turns on his blinker.

We get to the hospital and he runs inside and grabs a wheelchair and brings it along with two doctors out.

"Ma'am?"

"Are you okay?"

"Is this your first child?"

"Has your water for sure broken?"

"How far along are you?"

"What are you having?"

Were some of the questions out of their mouth.

"Her name is Santana Lopez-Fabray, Mercedes Jones is her doctor.

She is 33 weeks with twins. Her water for sure broke this morning while she was getting out of bed.

She was to be induced on Monday, but obviously the twins had other plans.

This will be our 3rd and 4th, so we've been through this before."

Quinn said as he jogged along side the doctors as they wheeled me back to a room.

Eli ran in and went directly to Tina, and sat down with her, knowing it'd be best if he wasn't in the way while I was in pain.

They got me back to a labor and delivery room and got me stripped and started an IV on me.

They got me hooked up to a baby monitor and had both heartbeats on two separate monitors.

That's when Mercedes walked in.

"Hey girl. I thought we were trying for Monday!"

She said as she put on some gloves and stood at the door while the other doctor and nurse Marley gave me an epidural.

"Yeah, I thought we were too!" I groaned out as they slid that needle into my back.

After they left and they let me lay back down, Mercedes came over and put my legs up in the stir ups.

"Alright, San, spread your thighs. Let's see how far along you are." She said to me and I laid my head back and spread my thighs for her.

I could feel her touching me, but I was trying to zone out, cause like every other woman, I didn't like gynecologists.

"Oh lord, your still just barely at a 2... You've got a long way to go, girl." She said just as another contraction hit me.

Of course, the twins couldn't be easy. Why me?


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so, first things first. I'm TERRIBLY SORRY, that I haven't updated in three weeks. One of my best friends is a drag queen and she gave up her title, so I was busy that week, then last week was crazy cause my boss left me in charge while he took a three day vacation! Then, I had to work like a week straight, so I'm just now getting a chance to get updated. So, i'm back in action with a beautiful new chapter for you! & I've HAD TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK, SO THIS CHAPTER JUST HASN'T HAPPENED YET. :l *SPOILER ALERT* The twins are gonna be born in this chapter! (: So, get at me with some reviews and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

-Quinn's P.O.V-

By eight p.m, Santana had only dilated to a four, and she was absolutely in hell. My hand hurt like hell, and I'm pretty sure at this point it's fractured in multiple spots, but it's whatever.

Eli had left with Tina and Mike about two hours ago, after he got scared for his mom.

Judy and Maria were in the room currently, Maria braiding Santana's hair and piling it high on her head in a messy bun while Judy wiped her head off and tried to soothe her through another contraction.

"Fuckkkk." Santana groaned out as she flung her head back against the pillows and focused on breathing.

Mercedes would be back in within the next hour and if she had made it to a 5, then we could induce so we could get the twins here and get Santana resting cause her body was under a lot of stress.

"Babe. I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna run down and get you some more ice chips and grab me a bottle of water, alright love?"

"Go, Q. It's fine." she mumbled out as she kept her head back and her eyes closed.

"Moms? Do you need anything?" I asked, standing next to Tana as I lightly rubbed a heart onto her wrist.

"Yeah, get us both a water, please son." Judy answered in reply.

I left the room and took off down to the break area and refilled a cup to take to Santana, and then I got three bottles of Vitamin Water, the XXX kind, cause we needed the energy.

As I was headed back into the room, Mercedes caught up to me so she could come check how far dilated Santana was.

"Hey Q. How are things going with Satan?" Mercedes asked as she pulled an ice chip out of the cup.

"She's good, but i'm ready for her to get these kids out. My hand can't take much more." I said as I showed her my purple bruised hand.

"Damn, Quinn. You might need to get that checked." she said as she slightly inspected it.

We then turned into Santana's room right as an extremely hard contraction hit. She screamed and I ran to her bedside, tossing the 3 bottles of water into the chair in the corner, and handing her ice chips to my mom as I gave her my hand and slowly rubbed her stomach.

"Come on, baby. It's okay. Breathe, love. Just breathe. Mercedes is back, so maybe we're finally there..." I mumbled softly as I slowly rubbed her stomach, so she could hopefully calm down some.

After the contraction stopped, Cedes came over and got her legs up in the stirrups, and lifted her gown.

I stood next to her rubbing her head, and kissing her forehead softly.

"Damn, Tana. You've managed to get from a four and a half to a 9, and you are ready to go.

Let me go get a few more doctors and some nurses and we'll be back to get these babies out of you. Your about to be a mom again, girl!" Mercedes said as she stood up and went to go leave the room.

She came back about 5 minutes later, and she was scrubbed up and had a team of about 6 doctors and 10 nurses behind her, all scrubbed as well.

Another nurse wheeled in two of the baby bed things and put them over in a corner.

"Alright, baby girl. This is it. We're about to have our babies." I said as I rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Okay, Santana. Whenever your next contraction hits, I need you to push. Okay?" Mercedes said as she watched Santana.

"Okay." Santana managed to breathe out as soon as her next contraction hit.

"Okay, push!" Mercedes said. Santana squeezed down on my hand as she let out a whimper and pushed hard.

"Okay, San. One more and we'll have the head." she said as San started to push again.

"Alright Tana, we've got a head, I need you to breathe in deep, and push as you exhale." San nodded her head and squeezed my hand as she pushed hard, pausing long enough to take another deep breath then push again.

"Okay, San. One more and your first one should be born." Mercedes said. San laid back for a second then took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, screaming and gripping hard on my hand.

Suddenly, the loud cry of a newborn could be heard throughout the room.

"It's a girl!" Mercedes said as she held her up to me and let me cut her umbilical cord.

They took the baby girl over to the corner to start getting her hooked up to the necessary machines and get her cleaned up.

"Okay, Santana. We've have one more to go. Are you ready?" Mercedes asked. Santana nodded her head and squeezed my hand softly, mumbling a slight sorry to me when I winced.

"Hey, it's fine baby girl. I don't mind one bit. Squeeze as hard as you need to, beautiful." I said to her as I rubbed her hand softly.

"Let's go." Santana said, just as another contraction hit.

"Okay, San. I need you to do just like you did before. Okay?" Mercedes says as I continue rubbing her stomach. She looks at me and mumbles she loves me before a contraction hits and she starts to push.

"Deep breath, baby." I say. She continues pushing, and then you hear Mercedes.

"Stop pushing, Santana. We have a problem. Your baby has the umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck. Every time you push, your tightening the cord and if we're not careful, we could potentially lose the baby."

"Wait, so what do we do?" I ask, as Santana lays her head back against the pillow.

"We're gonna have to do an emergency c-section. We have no other choice. Marley, call OR 1 and prep for an emergency c-section. Tell them we're on our way." Mercedes says as she stands and strips her gloves.

Another nurse comes and gets Santana prepped for transportation, then suddenly a group of about 15 of us are running down the hall.

We got into the OR, and they put me in a fresh gown and shoe covers, and gloves and then they prepped her for the c-section. Santana was gripping my hand to death, and had tears running down her cheeks as she steadily mumbled, "I can't lose another one."

I looked down at her and rubbed her hand with my thumb. "We're not losing another one, baby. They got this. We have the best, remember?" Mercedes made the incision, and clamped the umbilical cord, pulling it from the baby's neck as she pulls it out of Santana.

"We have a boy!" she says as she hands him off to one of the NICU nurses that are on standby.

"Why isn't he crying? Mercedes, why isn't my son crying?" came from Santana.

"He's with a nurse. Their trying, okay?" she says as she stops what bleeding that happened and stitches Santana closed. Then, they wheel him out of the room.

"Wait! Where are they taking him?"

* * *

**I had to finish this chapter, cause it's been the hardest chapter I've ever written. So, here you go. Review me guys. Btw, I'm back... now that this monster is finished. (: Love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, although Oklahoma has been nearly destroyed, and apparently now, God has issued 40 days and 40 nights of flooding, and I should probably be building my ark to make it safely out of here... I'm back with another chapter for you lovelies. Glee4ever123; I seriously hope I got your screen name right, I fucking adore you. & I promise, there won't be TOO much sadness left in this story. Although, my ideas I'm working with for my next few... No guarentees. :) I'm so happy you review like almost every chapter, cause I'm pretty sure your the main reason I haven't given up on this one yet. To everyone else, please review so I know I have more then one reader! Thanks, guys. -Ashh. (:**

* * *

_"Wait! Where are they taking him?"_

They wheeled him out of the room and Quinn immediately tried to follow.

"Where are they taking my son? Mercedes, what's wrong with him?" Quinn demanded.

"His umbilical cord was very tight around his neck, they are taking him to NICU to get him set up on a respirator because as of right now, he's not breathing on his own. They are putting him on a machine that will breathe for him until he gets ready, to breathe by himself. Okay?"

Mercedes said as she pulled off her gloves, and arranged for Santana to be cleaned up and transferred to a regular room in the Women and Newborn's center.

Santana laid her head back and was mumbling a prayer in spanish. Quinn walked over and laid his hand on her's and lightly rubbed a heart onto her wrist.

"It's going to be okay, beautiful."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Quinn said.

"Hey guys, it's just me, Marley again. Uh, Santana, are you up to getting cleaned up and put in a clean room?" she asked with caution on her face as she saw Santana laying back.

Santana nodded her head yes.

"Babe, I'm going to run home and shower and get some clean clothes for me. I'll be back in like 30 minutes, okay?"

Quinn told Santana as Marley got prepared to wheel her out of the room. Quinn left the room and went down the hall and was turning the corner as he tripped over the feet of a very tall blonde who was stretched out on the floor, crying.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Quinn asked as he dropped down into a squat next to the blonde, who shook her head no, and attempted to wipe away her steadily falling tears.

"No, I'm so sorry. Rae would yell at me, if she knew I made a random stranger almost trip. Sorry, I'm Brittany." she said as she extended her hand out to mine, using her other hand to try and wipe her face dry.

"Quinn."

"Hi, Quinn! I'm so sorry again. It's just been a really stressful day. Rachel, my wife, is pregnant, and in labor giving birth to twins, and she keeps yelling, and I fell cause she scared me, so she sent me to the hall.." she says while looking down at her hands.

"Aww. I'm sure it will be okay. My wife Santana, just gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl." Quinn says as he sits down next to Brittany, knowing he'll have to explain the reason for why it took so long to Santana later.

"That's so awesome! Rae is having two girls, and apparently their identical, which is gonna really suck for me, cause I can barely remember who I am, and now I have to try and remember which one is Stormey and which one is Cayman, and I'm really confused already! Ugh. So, what are your kids names?" she asks, finally turning to look at me.

"Well, I have a son who is 7, and his name is Elijah. I recently lost my two year old, Charlie." Quinn said, pausing for just a second.

"Wait! Your Santana's husband... as in Santana, the soldier that Finn Hudson hit a few months back? Oh my god. That's insane. I'm so sorry."she says.

"Thank you? But, how do you know everything about this?"

"Oh, Finn is Rachel's stepbrother. So, we heard everything.. and how he claimed innocence." she said with a sad smile.

"Oh. Well, anyhow, my new son's name is Caden James, and my new daughter's name is, Dylen Rae." Quinn said with a smile.

"Those names are really pretty. We also have a six year old girl named Meghan. She's with my mom right now though."

"That's awesome, Brittany. We should definitely get together sometime and have a play date. Do you have a number so we can schedule it?" Quinn asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh yeah, it's 406-339-9393. But, uh, just text me your name or something, cause now that i'm calm, i'm gonna attempt to go back in there with her." she said with a smile as she jumped to her feet.

"Okay, that sounds great! I'll do that! And congratulations, Brittany!"

Quinn said with a smile as he put his phone in his pocket and starts to head out the labor and delivery center and into the main part of the hospital so he can leave. Quinn got home, showered, changed, and grabbed Santana some shorts and a loose tank of his, so she'd be comfortable.

He then left the house, stopping at China House on the way to the hospital and grabbing him and Santana some food. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Tina, while waiting at a red light.

_**"Hello?"** _

_"Hey Tina! How are things?" _

_**"Oh, their good! Eli and Mike are outside swimming, and I'm just watching them. Is everything okay with Satan?"** _

Tina asked with a small giggle.

_ "Yeah, things are okay. We have a girl and a boy. The boy is in NICU currently, so I'd prefer if you kept Eli at home_ _for a_ _while longer, until we can at least figure out what's going on with his lungs._

_ He uh, had the umbilical cord wrapped really tightly around his neck, and they ended up having to take him by c-section, but they have him on a respirator now. So, hopefully, his lungs will take the hint and start breathing by himself soon, you know?"_

Quinn says as he pulls into the parking lot.

**"Well, I'm sure he will be fine. He is after all, your's and Satan's son. So, they just don't give up. I'll pray for you guys, though!"**

Tina says, hoping for the best.

_"Thanks Tina! I'll give you guys a call later and let you know what is going on, and when to bring Eli up here, okay?"_

Quinn says as he puts the car in park and puts the keys in the bag with the food.

"Sounds good, Quinn. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you later!"

Tina replies as they hang up the phone.

Quinn gets out of the car and heads back inside, heading directly to the elevators and up to the newborns center. He goes to the desk and finds out that Santana is room W601 so he headed down towards her room with the directional help of a nurse.

He lightly knocks on the door, then opens it to find Santana sound asleep, so he smiles, puts the food down on the counter, and crawls into bed next to her, shushing her quiet as she tries to stir. After a few hours of sleeping, there's another knock on the door, and Quinn wakes up and calls for the person interrupting their sleep to come in.

What he's not expecting is for there to be a nurse wheeling in not one, but _TWO_ babies.

"Oh my god. Santana, wake up." Quinn says lightly shaking her arm.

"What?" Santana asks sleepily, grunting as she pushes herself up into a more sitting position.

"Oh god. He's okay?" Santana asks.

Nurse Marley laughs as she responds, "Yeah, he's fine. It just took him about 15 minutes to kick start his lungs into breathing for him.

He is on breathing treatments right now, so he'll have to get one every two hours for at least a day, but it looks like everything is going to be okay.

Have you guys decided whether your doing breastfeeding or formula feeding for them yet?"

"Uh, we'll be doing breastfeeding, for sure." Santana says.

"Well, okay then. That's awesome, cause it's way better for the babies health. I know you have other children, so I'm not gonna explain the rules of breastfeeding to you. But, uh..." she pauses as the girl starts crying.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

Santana nods her head and Marley wheels the girl over to her.

"Here's your baby girl, Santana. But, I was curious, do you guys have names picked out for them yet? So, I can work on getting their birth certificates together." She said, grabbing the clipboard that was at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, the girl is Dylen Rae Lopez-Fabray, and the boy is Caden James Lopez-Fabray." Santana said with a smile as she looked down at Dylen, who was sleeping contently on her chest.

"Those names are gorgeous, and Congratulations you two. I'm gonna go get their birth certificates together and I'll be back shortly. If you need anything though, please don't hesitate to hit the nurse button okay?" She says with a smile as she exits the room.

Quinn takes Dylen and puts her back in her crib so he can grab Caden and hand his whiny self over to Santana who immediately gets him settled on her chest. Quinn smiled contently, watching Santana coo to Caden. This was family, and although it was new, and although he was missing a member, it was family... and family meant forever.

* * *

**So, I know these past two chapters have been super short, but I'm trying to get reviews on these before deciding if I even wanna finish this one, or just post the new story I've been working on. So, review review review, especially if you want this story to get to where I pictured it being. Let me know, what you want guys! -Ash!**


	15. Chapter 15

**What up, yo? Hahaha, I'm sorry I haven't updated on this story in about a month.. It's summer time, and I'm a busy girl. Just kidding. I've had some major writer's block going on and work has been kicking my ass. Have you ever expierenced a summer in Oklahoma as a chinese food delivery driver with no A/C in your car? It's not fun, and I've been exhausted. I am back to bring you another chapter. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters I'll do on this one, but I will let you know that we are gonna be updating Sunset Boulevard soon and I have a PEZBERRY story I'm working on as well at the moment... So, there are gonna be some stuff. I really have a point pictured as the ending for this one... and there's only like a few more chapters before this one is over and I can start working on a sequel. I really really enjoy writing and I enjoy my reviews, so with that said.. Here's chapter 15 in the lives of two of favorites. Quinntana. (:**

* * *

_**'Knock Knock Knock Knock'**_

"Come in!" both Quinn and Santana yelled at once.

They were packing up to head home and Quinn was settling Dylen into her car seat while Santana was feeding a whiny Caden. When the door opened and a tall blonde appeared holding a car seat with a shorter olive skinned brunette behind her carrying another car seat, Quinn smiled.

"Hey guys! Oh my goodness! They are so cute!" Brittany cooed walking over to see Dylen while Rachel stood more reserved near the abadoned carseat that Brittany had deposited in a chair near Santana.

"Yeah, they are pretty cute." Quinn said while looking down with love at the dark haired beauty sleeping peacefully in her carseat.

Santana looked up at Quinn with an extremely confused look as to who the two intruders were.

"Oh, San. This is Brittany, and her wife Rachel. They just had twins as well. I tripped over her feet in the hall on my way home yesterday. We got to talking and they have a daughter around Eli's age and I suggested a play date since we both have twins born on the same day." Quinn said with a smile.

Santana nodded her head and reached for Caden's carseat since he was finally asleep. Rachel had been standing quietly watching everything happen and she finally decided to speak.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry-Pierce. As you've already been told that is Brittany Susan Berry-Pierce. We have a daughter named Meghan Nicole Berry-Pierce, who is six years of age and these are our two newest additions, Stormey and Cayman." Rachel finally finished with a smile.

"Jesus Christ, you speak alot. Do you not know how to take big sentances and turn them into smaller sentances?" Santana snarked out towards Rachel who recoiled.

"Quinn, will you go get the car please?" Santana asked with a pleading look. "I'm ready to go home. I want to shower. In my bathroom. Please." She pleaded.

Quinn agreed and grabbed the keys from the bedside table.

"Brittany. Will you go do the same please?" Rachel added with a tone that Brittany was slightly scared of. Santana kept staring at Rachel, icily, feeling something she hadn't felt since she was 16...

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Rae Rae, come here!" Santana yelled from the tree house in the backyard of her best friend's house._

_"I'm coming, Tana! Hold on! My legs are shorter then yours!" Rachel had yelled back up to her best friend who was staring down at her with a grin._

_Santana sat contently on the edge of the treehouse looking directly down Rachel's shirt and thanking God that her best friend didn't care that she stared. Rachel finally swung herself over the edge and planted herself onto the bean bag that Santana normally sat in. Rachel was pulling her medium length hair up into a messy bun and had just pulled her feet up onto the chair when Santana flung herself at her from the other side of the room. Santana immediately attached herself to Rachel's lips, kissing her hard and grinning to herself when Rachel moaned softly against her and wrapped her legs around her waist. Santana smiled, lightly peppering Rachel's lips and neck with teeth and light kisses._

_"Tanaaaaaa, stopppppp. Your not playing fair, love." Rachel grinned as Santana finally pulled back._

_"But, I don't want to stop, and you know damn well you don't want me to stop either." Santana said with a smile as she slid her hands into the back of Rachel's shorts effectively cupping her ass and causing her to moan out underneath Santana._

_"Fuck. Your right. Don't stop. Please." Rachel said as she tried to grind down onto whatever she could, eager to find friction where she needed it most._

_Santana smiled and slid her hand to the front of Rachel's shorts and lightly rubbed her aching clit through the soft fabric of Rachel's underwear. Rachel instantly moaned and grinded hard onto Santana's hand, biting her lip to try and keep from letting the neighbors hear her. Santana looked at Rachel for access and when Rae nodded her head, Santana slid her hand inside of the soft fabric and instantly let her fingers become drenched in the warm sweetness of Rachel. She slid two of her fingers inside of Rachel, and slowly started to thrust them into Rachel at a decent speed._

_"Oh Santana, please. Please, oh my god, Santanaaaa..." Rachel moaned, bending back off the bean bag and keeping her back completely arched._

_Santana smiled at the brunette that was currently completely at her mercy and kept fingering the girl, knowing how close she was due to the tightness she felt slowly sucking her fingers in deeper. Santana bent a little and caught the girls lips in between her own, and automatically could feel the moan that was coming out of Rachel._

_"Fuck, Santana.. Please."_

_Santana bit Rachel's lip then started to fuck her harder, sliding another finger in her and sucking hard on her lip. She then heard the gasp and loud moan of Rachel as she fell completely over the edge, her body going slack as Santana slips her fingers out and then applys light pressure to her clit, helping her to ride out the full effect of her orgasm. She smiled when the tiny brunette moved her legs slightly, and slid her hand out pulling it up to slowly suck her fingers clean then leaning down to kiss the small brunette._

_"Fuck, Santana.. I'm gonna miss this."_

_"What do you mean, your gonna miss this? I'm not going anywhere. I'm perfectly content wrapped around your tiny body." Santana said as she nuzzled into Rachel's sides._

_Rachel turned to look at Santana, knowing what was about to come out of her mouth would change everything. "I know your not... But I am. My daddy just got a new job in Boulder Springs, CO... His company is giving him his own store, and we have to move."_

_"But, what about me? What about our plan to go to Florida State University together? What about our yearly Disney World trips? What about me, Rachel?"_

_"I know, Santana. You act like this is my choice. You act like I'm purposely leaving you! This isn't my choice!" Rachel screamed at Santana with tears running down her face._

_"I love you, Rachel."_

_"I love you too, Santana. But, I leave in three days, and I don't know if at 16, our love is enough." Rachel said with a sad smile._

_**-Flashback over-**_

* * *

"I've missed you, Santana."

"No, Rachel, you don't get to miss me. I'm married. I have children. I have a life. Do you have any idea how long I waited for you? 2 years, Rachel, and even after I met Quinn, I was still in love with you. YOU NEVER EVEN WROTE ME BACK, RACHEL!" Santana yells, causing Rachel to step back ever farther against the door.

"Santana, I did.. I loved you too. But, I just couldn't!" Rachel stammered, trying to be quiet enough to not wake the four sleeping children.

Santana stepped closer to Rachel, pressing her up against the wall with her weight.

"Like I said, Princess, you DO NOT get to miss me. You do not get to come back into my life and make me feel like I did when I was 16.. I loved you with every ounce of my being, and I'm not doing this. I can't love you again. I'm married."

"Why do you have to keep reminding yourself that your married, Santana? Trust me, I know this. Considering my wife, and your husband have now decided that we all have to be friends, we will be seeing alot of each other. But, I just want you to know.. I never stopped loving you, Santana. And I never plan to stop loving you. Remember, R+S forever, right?" Rachel said.

Santana glared at her and stepped back to Dylen and Caiden and grabbed her bag right as Quinn walked in the room with Brittany hot on his tail.

"Hey baby, everything okay?" Quinn asked, noticing the tension in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here. I could really use a nap... and a shower." Santana said as she walked past Rachel, bumping the arm not carrying Dylen against her as she leaves.

* * *

Review.


End file.
